Mis recuerdos y Aventuras
by Hyuuga-Ten
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic, aunque ya he escrito otros mas claro...   Todo empieza con un resumen dado por nuestra Tenten   y luego comienza la verdadera historia, distintas aventuras donde se pondra a prueba el amor y la amistad.
1. Nuestro Inicio 1

Nunca lo haré, nunca olvidare el día en que te vi por primera ves...a ti...el chico de mirada perdida... a ti... Hyuuga Neji... 

MIS RECUERDOS

Capitulo I

Recuerdo cómo me sentia en mi primer día en la academia ninja, iba tomada de la mano de mi mamá, el nervio me consumía completamente, tenia miedo y ansias, temía que al ser la chica nueva todos me miraran de forma extraña, o que no me aceptaran, sin embargo, la sola idea de tener amigos y compañeros nuevos, me alentaba a levantarme temprano todos los días (cosa que de verdad odiaba).  
Cuando porfin llegamos a la puerta de entrada de la academia júnior ninja, los nervios que sentia aumentaron y mi estomago se retorcía causándome un dolor espantoso.  
-Tranquila hija, todo va a estar bien- decía mamá (cada 2 minutos repetia lo mismo durante el viaje ¬¬, pero por alguna razón me gustaba que lo hiciera). Me quedé parada mirando con atención el patio delantero de la escuela, habia un grupo de chicos como de mi edad jugando, corrían, saltaban, luchaban (amistosamente claro) y otro grupo se reía alejado de los demás.  
Todo cambio en un instante, miré hacia un rincón, y en ese lugar se encontraba parado un chico, con ropa gris y algo malgastada, de pelo largo y medidamente suelto, con unas vendas en la cabeza, este extraño chico me miro y pude ver sus ojos, de un color gris, de mirada perdida y de expresión seria... por alguna razón, esa mirada acabo con mis nervios de un momento a otro, pero regresaron en solo unos segundos cuando sonó la campana de inicio y mi mamá tirándome del brazo, logró que separara mi mirada de ese chico.  
Una señorita alta de cabello castaño y corto, de ojos negros y dulces se encontraba esperando en la puerta del patio.  
- Hola linda ¿como te llamas?-pregunto mirándome a mi.   
-T..Ten..Ten-respondi casi en un susurro.  
-¿Como?- me sonrió la niña, haciéndome molestar un poco.   
-Tenten!!-grité, y al darme cuenta toda la escuela me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Jajaja, ya veo, ya veo, entendí tranquila, no es necesario que me grites-Dijo la señorita.  
-Bueno hija, me despido de ti ahora, vendre a buscarte mas tarde ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo mi mamá mientras me besaba en la mejilla.   
-Estaba tan avergonzada, que solo me limité a asentir y despedirme de ella con la mirada. Con algo de tristeza, vi como su figura se perdía en el horizonte, cuando una vos rompió mi concentración.   
-Vamos Tenten, es hora de asignar las clases a los alumnos nuevos.   
-Ha..Hai!- Dije esta ves un poco mas fuerte temiendo que sucediera lo mismo de antes... 

Habia una gran cantidad de chicos nuevos, pero no podia divisar al de unos instantes atrás ¿será del colegio? me preguntaba, hasta que volví a verlo... en la fila a mi derecha un poco mas atrás estaba él, por alguna razón cuando me miro denuevo, sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y me gire avergonzada .   
En eso el director empieza a dar un discurso para luego continuar con la separación de clases.

-Clase Junior A, maestro Maito Gai, sala 312:  
.Katane Ryote - Hai!  
.Shinibi Jotén - Hai!  
.Akima Shimimoru - Hai!  
.Tenten... no distingo el apellido... bueno da igual, Tenten. - Hai..   
.Ryo Katamine - Hai!  
.Neji Hyuuga - Hai (este ultimo era ese chico.., asique su nombre era Neji.. sonrei, por alguna razón, talvez porque la intriga de saber su nombre acabara, aun no lo se, pero el caso es que una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro)  
.Rock Lee - Haaaaaaaiiii!!! ( nunca olvidare ese grito que hizo que todos nos tapáramos los oídos, que salio de la boca de un chico muy extraño a primera vista, con una cejas muy grandes, o mas bien enormes) Aquí estoy Sensei!!!!  
. Ya entendí, ya entendí no era necesario que gritaras, con un hai bastaba - Dijo el director riendo.  
. Haaaaaaiii!!! (otra ves)  
. Bueno y Katsuki Nirame - Hai! - Esos son todos los alumnos nuevos de la clase A, por favor pasad a sus salas, y profesor pasad lista.. - Hai!!- Grito un profesor de cejas tan grandes como las del chico que grito (igual que él) pero esta ves el profesor resbalo y cayo del escenario.  
Yo sólo me limité a reír como todos lo hicieron en ese momento.

----X----


	2. Nuestro Inicio 2

Capitulo II

Cuando porfin termino la seleccion de cursos, todos comenzaron a moverse y yo me quede casi sola, observando como todos se iban, "¿Y ahora que hago?", cuando de pronto escuche:  
-Poooooooor Aquiiiiiii Claaaase AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - y divisé un corte de cacerola un poco más lejos. Me di cuenta que yo no era la única perdida pues los 2 chicos que habia visto antes, junto con otros pocos más comenzamos a movernos en dirección al hombre que próximamente llamaríamos Sensei, Gai-Sensei.

En el momento en que pise la sala por primera ves, senti un cambio drástico en mi, un sentimiento que, por alguna razón, me decia que ese lugar, al cual nunca antes habia visto, era el inicio de algo grande muy grande..

-Eh chicos no sean tan tímidos, adelante tomen asiento-Dijo el sensei mostrándonos los pupitres de la habitación.  
- Hai!!- gritamos todos

Luego de decidir cual seria mi asiento, puse mis cosas bajo el pupitre, pero en el momento de levantar mi cabeza escuche una vos:

-Oye.. te molesta que me siente aquí?  
-Eehhh.. no- respondí, sin poder despejar mi mirada de esos ojos grises y profundos.

Luego de un momento de silencio, decidí que era el momento de hablar.

-Si mas lo recuerdo tu te llamas Neji ¿verdad?  
-Hai, y si mas lo recuerdo tu nombre es TenTin ¿o me equivoco?  
-Te equivocas  
-Eeehh.. Tinten?Tintun?Tintin?  
-Soy, Tenten  
-Bueno, estuve cerca ¿no?  
-Si...algo   
-Lindos moños- me dijo mirando mis 2 pompones.  
-Gra..gracias.. °//°  
-YO ME LLAMO ROCK LEE!!!!- grito alguien tras nuestro.

Era el extraño chico de cejas grandes y corte extraño.. 

-MUUUCHOOO GUSTOOOO!!!  
-Mu..mucho gusto-dijimos a coro neji y yo.  
-LES MOLESTA SI ME SIENTO AQUI?  
-No!! Y YA DEJATE DE GRITARNOS!! - dijimos a coro una ves mas, pero esta ves me sonroje levemente °//°  
-Pero si son ustedes los que gritan ahora.. - respondio con sarcasmo Lee. 

La clase no duro mas de 2 horas, solo estuvimos en presentaciones y planificación, y en el momento de recreo, mis 2 nuevos amigos y yo nos sentamos algo apartados, bajo la sombra de un árbol, a conversar.

-Cual es tu habilidad especial Tenten?-Pregunto Neji  
-Pues, estoy aprendiendo a utilizar las armas, nunca he fallado un tiro al blanco desde los últimos 3 años.  
-Wow!   
-Y tu Neji? -Pregunte  
-Pues, mi familia posee una tecnica especial llamada Byakugan que me permite ver los puntos de chakra del enemigo, aunque estoy perfeccionando la técnica :S  
-Y tu Lee?  
-:( Yo.. no poseo Ninjutsus, ni Genjutsus... pero..  
-Pero..   
-PERO ME ENTRENO FUERTEMENTE EN PERFECCIONAR MI TAIJUTSU!!  
-YA ESTAS GRITANDO DENUEVO!!  
-MIRATE SI ERES TU LA QUE ESTA GRITANDO!!!  
-YA CALMENCE!! - Grito Neji, interrumpiéndonos.  
-gomenasai… °//°  
-Jeje, me deje llevar un poco  
- "Un poco? ¬¬"

A partir de ese día, prometimos que nuestra amistad sería eterna, nunca nos separariamos y siempre lucharemos juntos!. Pero debo admitir que el sentimiento que sentia por Lee, era distinto al que sentia por Neji, Lee era un chico muy amistoso, creo que es fácil hacerse su amigo, muy simpático y me agradaba bastante, pero, Neji era diferente, no era un chico con el que se podia conversar muy seguido, ni tampoco era social, ni muy simpático a primera vista, pero habia algo que me atraía a él, algo especial, que jamás habia sentido por alguien...

Los 3 años se pasaron volando, lamentablemente no puedo decir que fueron buenos, ya que a mitad de nuestro segundo año juntos, neji fue llamado por su familia, y cuando regreso y le hablamos, no nos respondio nada y solo nos dio una mirada fría que nos preocupo bastante.  
Luego a través de Gai-sensei, nos enteramos de que el padre de Neji habia sido asesinado, y que ahora habia quedado solo, ya que de su madre no se sabia nada hace mas de 5 años. Esto hizo que Lee y yo decidiéramos estar más apegados a Neji que nunca. 

Después de eso, Neji cambio completamente, si antes era frio ahora lo era mas, mucho mas, ya no lo veía sonreír nunca, y cuando me decidí a preguntarle lo que en realidad paso:

-Me enteré de que mi padre no fue asesinado así nada mas, fue mi propio tío, el hermano gemelo de mi padre que lo ofreció como victima, con tal de no ser asesinado él mismo, además durante mucho tiempo mi tío odiaba a mi padre, ya que pensaba que queria matar a su hija Hinata.  
-Esa chica Hinata, entonces es tu..  
-Prima, si es mi prima hermana, pero ahora para mi ella y su familia solo son...  
-Que?!   
-Victimas! :(

Si, Neji habia cambiado, pero luego de unos años mas, luego de que Lee, Neji y yo fuésemos elegidos como el equipo de Maito Gai, luego de los examines chuunin, Neji cambio nuevamente, ahora no odiaba a su familia, luego de comprender toda la verdad de lo que habia sucedido cambio y ahora sonreía mas seguido.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, al pasar los años, Neji no habia sido el único en cambiar, Lee se habia vuelto casi completamente un experto en Taijutsu, lamentablemente ahora esta en el hospital jeje, y yo, yo también he cambiado, mas bien creo que he madurado, y al madurar me di cuenta de algo, puedo sentir mucho cariño por Gai-sensei y por Lee, pero Neji es un caso diferente, por el siento algo mas, algo mas fuerte... AMOR.  
Si es verdad, me enamore de él, no se como no me di cuenta antes, talvez era muy ingenua, pero ahora lo veo con claridad, desde la primera ves que vi sus ojos, algo extraño senti... una atracción especial... mi corazón me guiaba a mirar sus ojos, y ahora planeo, poder decírselo... aunque me tarde algunos años mas!!!!


	3. 3 años despues

Capitulo III

Gai-sensei: -Concéntrate en tu entrenamiento Tenten!! Lanza una Kunai  
Tenten: -Eh?, AAAAH!!!, Gai-sensei!  
Gai-sensei:-Lo siento estabas tan distraída que tuve que lanzarte esa kunai.   
Tenten:-Pues, mas que rozar mi mejilla, creo q me cortó.  
Gai-sensei: -glup jeje si un poco "Es un corte profundo… Kuzó"-.-   
Lee: -Oh oh, la furia de Tenten  
Tenten: -òó AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! patada  
Gai-sensei: -Retirada !!!! o.0'  
Neji-Lee: -Oh oh  
Lee: -Neji Corramos o nos tocara una tunda!!!  
Neji: -Jeje ' "¿Por que rayos debo escapar tambien?" corre   
Tenten- Lanzando Kunais, Shurikens y agujas AAAAHH!! òó ¡Eh?  
Neji: -Eh?, Tenten pasa alg...  
Tenten: -Shhh glup, escuche algo..  
Neji: -No serán los gritos de Gai-Sensei y Lee?  
Tenten: -No, esto es diferente, sonó como a alguien pisando un montos de hojas secas o ramas.  
Neji: -Ya veo... mmm... saca una kunai del bolsillo  
Tenten: -Espera, no hagas nada...  
Neji: -¿?  
Tenten: -Vamos con Gai-Sensei, hay que decirle, además si hay alguien allí, debe saber que nos percatamos de su presencia.  
Neji: -Esta bien, vamos.

Lejos de ahí:

Lee: -Gai sensei, creo que la perdimos...  
Gai-sensei: -Si y también perdimos a Neji  
Lee: -Que?!!, pobre...  
Gai-sensei: -Espero que este bien...  
Neji-Tenten: -Gai sensei!!, Gai sensei!!  
Gai-sensei: -Que sucede, por que esas caras chicos?  
Tenten: -Escuche un ruido sospechoso entre los arbustos, sonó como a alguien que se acercaba sigilosamente...  
Gai-sensei: -Y lograron ver quien era?  
Tenten: -No, creo que se dio cuenta de que lo escuchamos y se fue, o talvez solo se escondió.  
Lee: - Gai sensei, cree que..  
Gai-sensei: -Si Lee, creo que esto hay que tomarlo en serio, si hubiera sido un conocido nuestro, o de la aldea, no se hubiera escondido, pero esto parece ser muy sospechoso.  
Neji: -¿Que hacemos?  
Gai-sensei: -Buscarlo, Lee, tu y yo iremos hacia el bosque, Neji, tu y Tenten bajen al río.  
Todos: Hai!

En el bosque:

Lee: -Gai sensei, ¿cree que fue buena idea dejarlos ir solos al río?  
Gai-sensei: -Claro ¿por que no iba a ser buena idea?, además usan técnicas tan distintas, que incluso si lucháramos, ellos 2 tienen mayores posibilidades de ganar que nosotros 2.  
Lee: -Por la combinación ¿verdad?  
Gai-sensei: -Si  
Lee: -Ya veo.. además... les damos tiempo para estar a solas mirada picarona  
Gai-sensei: -¿Que..que quieres decir Lee?  
Lee: -Maestro, ¿acaso no se da cuenta?, cada ves que están juntos se ponen nerviosos, Tenten se sonroja y Neji comienza a sudar..  
Gai-sensei: -Estas insinuando que ellos dos están...  
Lee: -¿Enamorados?, no lo se, pero de algo podemos estar seguros..   
Gai-sensei: -Es verdad..  
Ambos: LA JUVENTUD Y LA PRIMAVERA HACEN UNA COMBINACION EXPLOSIVA!! .

En el otro extremo del bosque:

Tenten: -Vaya, porfin pudimos salir de ese denso bosque!!  
Neji: -Hmp  
Tenten: -Oh oh, los problemas aun no acaban..  
Neji: -Que sucede?  
Tenten: -Señalando en cierta dirección, Mira.  
Neji: -Ca..Cascada!  
Tenten: -Y el río esta justo abajo, es el camino mas corto ya que el otro seria...  
Neji: -Volver a entrar al bosque...  
Tenten: -Hai..  
Neji: -Bien creo que tendremos que saltar.  
Tenten: - o.0 TE VOLVISTE LOCO!!??  
Neji: -Que pasa acaso tienes miedo "Kunoichi"?  
Tenten: -"Es verdad, si quiero ser una buena kunoichi, no debo temer", eeh.. miedo ¿yo? Ja ja que bromista eres Neji :S sonrojada   
Neji: -Bien entonces.. tú primero..  
Tenten: -NO!!, digo.. es decir..yo...  
Neji: -Jaja, tranquila, yo iré primero.. salta  
Tenten: -Voy! salta

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! 

Neji: -No fue tan malo como creí, el agua es profunda así que no dolió mucho...¿verdad Tenten?

. . .

Neji: -¿Tenten? ¿Tenten!!? ¿Donde estas Tenten!! TENTEEEN!!


	4. Un nuevo ¿Enemigo?

Capitulo IV

Neji: -Tenten, donde estas!! Ten..¿?  
¿?: --algo ataca debajo del agua -AAAAH!  
Neji: -AAAAHHH¿Eh?  
¿?: -Bu¿te asustaste Neji?  
Neji: -Tenten...¿Por que hiciste eso? Creía que te habían raptado o algo así!! Estaba preocupado..  
Tenten: -Preocupado¿?  
Neji: --sonrojado- "Di algo, di algo" Claro que estaba preocupado, eres mi compañera ¿no?, no puedo hacer esto yo solo.."Soy un baka ¿por que dije eso?"  
Tenten: -Ya veo... -.- solo era eso..., bueno esta bien como sea sigamos adelante -tropieza-  
Neji: -Tenten! -agarrandola- Ten mas cuidado, las rocas son resbalosas...

Tenten: -sonrojada...Si gracias, lo siento Neji.  
Neji: -Vamos -tropieza-  
Tenten: --agarrandolo de la camisa- Decías.. ¬¬  
Neji: --sonrojado avergonzado-... Hmp... !!!..Tenten Cuidado!! -la empuja-  
Tenten: -Auch..¿Que paso?  
Neji: -Nos atacan..

. . . . Momento de silencio. . . .

Tenten: -ejem Eh, Neji, ya puedes salir de encima mío... -///-  
Neji: -Eh? OOH, lo, lo siento -///-  
Tenten: --Viendo una kunai en el suelo- Esa es una Kunai EXPLOSIVA!!!  
Neji: -AAAH!!! -agarra a Tenten y salta-

----Explosión----

Tenten: -Ya me has salvado 3 veces Neji, dejame algo a mi :P  
Neji: -Jeje, gomen. . . Tenten ...  
Tenten: -Dime Neji..¿?  
Neji: -A ti...te.. molesta hacer equipo con... conmigo?  
Tenten: -Mo-molestarme?-//- Claro que no!, por que iba a molestarme?, me encanta estar contigo... ! ... tapandoce la boca // "creo que me deje llevar"  
Neji: - Ya veo... //  
Tenten: -Por.. por que preguntas?  
Neji: -Solo queria saber...  
Tenten: -Y tu?  
Neji: -Yo que?  
Tenten: -Tu..te.. aburres conmigo//  
Neji: -No.  
Tenten: -"Que frio.." Ums..  
Neji: -A mi, también me encanta pasar tiempo contigo Tenten... //  
Tenten: - // Ehm.. Neji..  
Neji: -Si?  
Tenten: -No estoy enferma, gracias por el viaje pero.. ya me puedes bajar...  
Neji: -Eh? AH!, JEJE, lo siento "Creo q me deje llevar un poco por las circunstancias"  
-Bajando a Tenten-  
Tenten: -"Dilo ahora, has esperado 3 años para esto , dile lo que sientes" Oye Neji..  
Neji: -Si?  
Tenten: -Hay algo que quiero decirte hace tiempo..  
Neji: -Que cosa?  
Tenten: -Esque..tu...pues, tu...me...gu... !!!  
Gai-sensei: -HOLA CHICOS!!  
Lee: -QUE TAL!!!  
Tenten: -"Por que a mi T.T... ! Hola..  
Neji: -Que tal les fue?  
Lee: -Solo descubrimos un par de bombas que tuvimos que desactivar.  
Tenten: -Que bueno, hubieran causado una gran -se escucha el sonido de una gran explosióntemblor  
Neji: -Pero que fue eso?  
Gai-sensei: -Olvide decir que era tecnología moderna y no pudimos desactivarlas ... :P

---Momento de silencio---

Neji-Tenten: -BAKAS!!!!  
Gai-Lee: -Jeje -.-'  
Neji: -Y ahora que?, sea quien sea el que nos esta siguiendo sabe que lo buscamos..  
Gai-sensei: -Y ustedes encontraron algo?  
Tenten: -Específicamente no, pero... nos ataco  
Gai-sensei: -Y lo vieron???!!!  
Neji: -Jeje -.-' la verdad salimos corriendo de allí..  
Lee: -Y ¿por que?

---Otro momento de silencio---

Neji: -Ejem es verdad¿Tenten por que escapamos?  
Tenten: -Yo no escape, tu me agarraste y me trajiste acá!!  
Gai-sensei: -mirada picarona- ¬¬  
Neji: -Ehh...y ahora yo tengo la culpa!!  
Tenten: -Claro que si!!!  
Neji: ò.ó  
Tenten: ò.ó  
Lee: -Chicos...cálmense...  
Neji-Tenten: -TU CALLATE, NO TE METAS!!!  
Lee: --nervioso- Jeje :S  
Gai-sensei: -SILENCIO!!!! escuché algo..  
Todos: -Eh ¿? o.o  
Neji-Tenten: - //  
¿?: -Váyanse de aqui...  
Neji: -Que fue eso?  
¿?: -VAYANCE, ALEJENCE!!!!  
Lee: -quien es?  
¿?: -Aléjense de aquí...váyanse VAYANCE YA!!!  
Tenten: -Quien eres!!  
¿?: -Si no se van.. acabare uno a uno con ustedes...

-comienza a llover y cae un rayo-

Lee: -AAH!! -cayéndose del árbol-  
Neji: --Agarrándolo- Cuidado Lee... Primero dinos quien eres!!!  
¿?: -Váyanse ahora!!!! O LOS MATARE!!!  
Neji: -No nos iremos hasta saber quien eres!!  
¿?: -AAAAAAHH!!!! -se ve un resplandor extraño y no se escucha mas la vos-  
Tenten: -Pero que fue eso?  
Neji: -No lo se..  
Lee: -Sea lo que sea, quiere que nos vayamos de aquí..  
Neji-Tenten: -"Nooo ¬¬ ¿enserio?" . . .  
Tenten: -Mejor investiguemos mas sobre esa "cosa"  
Lee: -si, será mejor que si, VAMOS GAI SENSEI!!

. . . No hay respuesta . . .

Lee: -Gai sensei? Gai Sensei¿Donde esta Gai sensei?!!!  
Neji: -Solo espero que no aparezca sorpresivamente como cierta persona que yo conozco.. ¬¬  
Tenten: - .. Jeje..!.. Epa, epa, epa, no me estés metiendo en esto a mi Neji..  
Neji: - Hmp..  
Lee: -GAI SENSEI, GAI SENSEI!!, GAI SENSEI!! T.T  
Neji: -Lee cállate, gritando no solucionaras nada..  
Tenten: -Hay que ir a buscarlo..  
Lee: --llorando- es verdad.. vamos -snif-  
Neji-Tenten: -"que vergonzoso" ¬¬

Todos: Gai sensei!! -saltan-

**---- °-.-° ---x--- ----**

Fin capitulo 4 Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado ya… me emocionan T.T

Inner: -No te emociones tanto..

Yo: -Calla.. me emociona igual. T.T

Inner: -Emo..

Yo: -NO SOY EMO!

Inner: -Vale, vale.. ¬¬

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic:

**NaRU-GiRl** .- ¿Qué decirte? T.T Me emociona el apoyo que me has dado… Arigato!!!

**Sasusaku-NejiTenten** .- De no ser por ti, mi fic no estaría donde esta… ARIGATO GOZAI MASU!

**Aiko Airam.**- Gracias por poner reviews aunque lo hayas visto ya Saludos!

**Chica-Anime 4ever**.- Ahora esta chiquito, pero crecerá xD gracias por tu apoyo!

**laLii-chan**: -Que wenu que te haya gustado, claro que lo sigo y tranquila, no me importa que hagas un fic parecido al mio (Inner: -A mi si me importa..) CALLATE TU NADIE TE PREGUNTO! Ademas yo soy la autora ¬¬ (Inner: -Vale, ponlo nomas ) Asi me gusta, asique no te preocupes Ponlo, no hay bronca por eso :P

**Tenten-haruno-chan**: -Que wenu que te engancharas de la primera letra xD, lo seguire seguidito y bueno… no se engancho en una rama pero… buena idea xD, lo pondre en alguno de mis futuros fics jejeje.

**Pandora84.**- Pues si tiene un buen inicio… espera a ver lo que viene :P Saludos!

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI**.- LA historia que nunca vimos… que lindo suena eso xD, pues que wenu que te haya gustado BEXOS BYE!

**Goshujin Sama**.- Tranqui, ya vienen mas y mas capitulos! Y vienen mas largos


	5. La primera interrupcion

Capitulo V

Lee: --llorando- Gai sensei, gai sensei! GAI SENSEIII!!  
Neji-Tenten: -CALLATE!!!  
Lee: -Lo siento pero es tan.. es tan..  
Tenten: -Vergonzoso.. eso es lo que es!  
Neji: -Y que lo digas, Tenten..  
Lee: -Bueno, creo que si me deprimo no serviré de nada en esta mision, NO ES BUENO LLORAR!!  
Neji-Tenten: -"Y ahora te das cuenta ¬¬ "  
¿?: LAAARGO DE MI BOOOSQUE!!!!  
Neji: -No, no denuevo..  
Tenten: -"Hay que ser valiente, hay que ser valiente"  
Lee: -TENGO MIEDO!!!llora  
Tenten: -"Baka" le pega una bofetada  
Lee: -¿Por que me golpeas?  
Tenten: -YA BASTA, TU CREES QUE YO NO TENGO MIEDO!!, PERO YO QUIERO SER UNA BUENA KUNOICHI, Y NO DEJARE QUE UN POCO DE MIEDO ME VENZA, HAY QUE ENFRENTARLO!! Y TU ESTAS ACTUANDO COMO SI FUERAS UN BEBÉ, UN BEBÉ LLORÓN QUE NO LE IMPORTA SALVAR LA VIDA DE SU SENSEI!!!  
Neji: -"Es verdad, pero creo que se le paso un poco la mano.."   
Lee: -Que..que dijiste??  
Neji-Tenten: -Eh?  
Lee: -Mi sensei... mi sensei... A MI ME IMPORTA LA VIDA DE MI SENSEI!!!   
Neji: -"Perfecto.. ahora estoy con un par de locos!"  
Tenten: -Muy bien ahora Lee, hay que descubrir que era esa extraña vos!!  
Lee: -Adelante mi equipo!!  
Neji-Tenten: -"SU..equipo?"

¿?: -NO ME BUSQUEN.. VAYANCE SI QUIEREN VIVIR!!!, UNO DE USTEDES YA PAGO LAS CONSECUENCIAS, USTEDES DEBERIAN ESCAPAR!!  
Lee: -¿Que?  
Tenten: -No le hagas caso Lee!!  
Lee: -Gai sensei..  
Neji: -LEE!!  
Lee: -Gai sensei!! -avanza mucho mas rápido y desaparece en la penumbra  
Neji-Tenten: -Lee no!! puede ser una tramp..

AAAAAAAH!!! 

Neji: -LEE!!!  
Tenten: -Noo, Lee!!

Minutos despues… no muy lejos de ese lugar..

¿?: -SI QUIEREN VIVIR.. VAYANCE DE AQUI!!!

Tenten: -Debo ser valiente, debo ser valiente, debo ser valiente... una lagrima cae por su mejilla  
Neji: -Tenten...  
Tenten: -temblandollorando Ya no soporto mas.. no quiero ser la próxima y tampoco quiero... NO QUIERO!... per-der-te...  
Neji: -Tenten tomando su hombro  
Tenten: -abrazando a Neji Tengo miedo Neji.. no soporto mas.. tengo mucho miedo...  
Neji: -Tenten.. escúchame, también tengo miedo..  
Tenten: - ..!..¿?  
Neji: -Pero yo quiero ser un gran shinobi, y no dejare que un poco de miedo me venza.. hay que enfrentarlo...  
Tenten: -Es verdad.. estoy actuando como un bebé... gracias Neji.   
Neji: -Tenten... si tu eres valiente, yo lo soy, pero si te veo triste... me pongo triste también.  
Tenten: °//°-"Esta puede ser tu ultima oportunidad Tenten, ahora es el momento" Neji.. tengo algo que decirte...

Neji: -¿Algo que decirme? ¿Qué paso?

Tenten: -Bueno, esque…

En ese momento, apareció de entre los árboles una pequeña ardillita interrumpiendo ese precioso momento, mordiendo a Tenten en el pie.

Tenten: -AUCH!

Neji: -¿Estás bien?

Tenten: -Hai… MALDITA ARDILLA!!

Neji: -Solo déjala ¿Qué querías decirme?

Tenten: -¿eh? AH! Bueno, yo… esque tengo algo muy importante que decirte…


	6. La verdad sale a flote!

En el capitulo anterior:

Tenten: -"Esta puede ser tu ultima oportunidad Tenten, ahora es el momento"-suspira- Neji.. Tengo algo que decirte... – la chica estaba temblando de nervios

Capitulo VI

Neji: - ¿eh? Que sucede Tenten? –Dijo el joven ojiblanco muy sorprendido por la extraña reacción de su compañera ¿Queria preguntarle algo? ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Acaso…?  
Tenten: -Lo que sucede es que, Neji, tu.. AAAAH!! –La chica ojichocolate no puedo continuar hablando, pues algo aparecio por debajo de sus pies, saliendo de la tierra, le agarro los tobillos y la jalo hacia dentro del suelo- NEJI!!!! AYUDAME NEJI!!!  
Neji: -Tenten!!! – El chico estaba aludido ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podia hacer el?  
Tenten: -Neji no me quiero ir!!, No quiero, ayúdame!!! – La Kunoichi estaba desesperada- AYUDAME PORFAVOR!!  
Neji: -TENTEN! – Lo único que pudo atinar a hacer el Hyuuga, fue agarrar las manos de su "amiga" e intentar impedir que el piso la tragara- NO TE SOLTARÉ, LO PROMETO!!  
Tenten: -AUXILIO!!! –Gritaba desesperada-  
Neji: -NOO TENTEN!! – Imposible, no lo habia logrado, en un ultimo segundo, las manos de la chica resbalaron en las suyas, hundiéndose en la arena..-  
Tenten: -Ayúdame Ne...ji  
Neji: -Lo ultimo que vio, fue la silueta de su amiga, desaparecer tragada por la tierra, quedando solo un pequeño agujero, en el cual no cabía ni una ardilla- ¿Que hice? –Se preguntaba a si mismo.- Se fue... la perdí... Tenten... perdóname... te perdí…"¿Que hago? No, no puedo estar así, debo encontrarla DEBO ENCONTRARLA!" TENTEN!!! – Grito el chico comenzando a saltar de árbol en árbol, buscando, tal vez a su sensei, tal vez a su amigo, tal vez… una esperanza..

--------------- Mientras con Tenten ---------------

Tenten: -Suéltame bestia que crees que haces maldito! mal nacido! insensible, MALCRIADO!!! – No podía zafarse de las manos que la sujetaban, solo podía ofender a ese algo, o alguien..  
¿?: -Es esa forma de tratar a tu sensei Tenten? – Le dijo una vos que para ella era ya, muy familiar..  
Tenten: -Gai sensei?, Lee? ESTAN VIVOS, eh.. lo siento Gai sensei, me deje llevar, no quise gritarle todas esas cosas :S  
Gai-sensei: -Sii.. bueno, no te preocupes. '¬¬...  
Tenten: -Solo tengo unas cuantas preguntas Gai sensei...  
Gai-sensei: -LANZALAS!!- Pose Cool  
Tenten: -toma aire ¿Que les sucedió?¿Que hacen aquí abajo?¿Estan bien?¿Que era esa vos que oímos?¿Por que hicieron que me tragara la tierra?¿ Por que me trajeron aquí solo a mi?¿Por que aparecieron en tan mal momento?¿Por que estas tan escondidos?¿Por que...  
Lee: -CALLA QUE ME MAREAS! .  
Tenten: -Jeje, gomen, gomen  
Gai sensei: - Bien, lo que paso fue que...

---Flash Back---

¿?: -Váyanse... – Decia esa extraña vos que antes habían oído  
Neji: -Que fue eso?  
¿?: -VAYANCE!!! – La vos se alejaba, pero aun asi se sentia en todas partes.  
Lee: -quien es?  
¿?: -Aléjense de aquí...váyanse!! – Parecía que estaba realmente molesto..  
Tenten: -Quien eres!!  
¿?: -Si no se van.. acabare uno a uno con ustedes... – Oh oh…

Comienza a llover y cae un rayo

Gai sensei: -Chicos tengan cuida.. – No termino su oración pues, "alguien" le disparo un dardo somnífero- zZzzzZzZZ

------Cuando despierta-----

Gai-sensei: -Do..donde estoy?? ¿Eh?!! Haaaaaaiaaa – Grito, saltando rápidamente y poniéndose en una pose ridícula   
¿?: -que haces viejo?? – Decia denuevo esa vos  
Gai-sensei?: -Quien eres tu??  
¿?: -Mi nombre es confidencial, pero me puedes llamar, Oh eterno rey místico futuro soberano de todas las aldeas, todos los países y civilizaciones, rey de todos los ninjas, dueño de todos los reinos, gran y admirable monarca, el ninja mas poderoso, guapo e inteligente de todos los tiempos!!  
Gai-sensei: -Eeeehhhh... me lo repites? .  
¿?: -Bakka!!, nunca nadie se acuerda de mi nombre... puedes llamarme Gran Kazunta.  
Gai-sensei: -Muy bien "Gran Kazunta" ¿Por que me trajiste aquí?   
Kazunta: -Porque voy a crear mi propio ejercito de ninjas, mi propia aldea y comenzare a dominar cada una de las otras aldeas PARA VOLVERME SOBERANO DE TODOS LOS PAISES DEL MUNDO!!!  
Gai-sensei: -mirando una mariposa Eh, disculpa dijiste algo?  
Kazunta: -AAAH, me sacas de quicio viejo!!  
Gai-sensei: -NO ME LLAMES VIEJO!!  
Kazunta: -Como sea AL CALABOZO AHORA!!  
Guardias: -En seguida Oh eterno rey místico futuro soberano de todas las aldeas, todos los países y civilizaciones, rey de todos los ninjas, dueño de..  
Kazunta: -SOLO VAYAN!  
Gai-sensei: -QUE CREEN QUE HACEN SUELTENME!!! AAAH!!

----Fin flash Back----

Gai-sensei: -Luego de eso, escape fácilmente de la celda, y mientras buscaba una salida caí en un agujero, y quede atrapado, poco después aparecio Lee y me rescato.  
Tenten: -Ya veo... Pero dime Lee..¿Como llegaste donde Gai sensei?   
Lee: -También escape solo que yo SI vi el agujero sonrisa brillante  
Tenten: -Comprendo todo eso pero...  
Gai-Lee: -Pero...  
Tenten: -¿Por que razón me trajeron a mi aquí abajo? y ¿Por que llegaron en tan mal momento?  
Gai-sensei: -No sabíamos que eras tu, creímos que era uno de los guardias que nos buscaba pero.. ¿que quieres decir con mal momento?  
Tenten: -¿Eh?. . . Jeje, nada especial, enserio.. jijiji  
Lee: -¿Eh? ¬¬ ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con Neji? ...  
Tenten: - °//° QUE DICES LEE!!  
Lee: -Ja!, te pusiste roja, eso quiere decir que te gusta Neji!!  
Tenten: -Claro que no!! //  
Lee: -No lo niegues se te nota demasiado!!  
Tenten: -Que.. que se me nota... °//° ¿Que quieres decir con eso?  
Lee: -Ves?, Te pusiste roja en cuando lo mencione y ahora estas irritable..  
Tenten: -Eso no tiene nada que ver!!!  
Lee: -Sigue mintiéndote..sigue mintiéndote ¬¬

Tenten: - Calla Lee!! – Decia una furiosa Kunoichi.  
Gai-sensei: -Ya basta de luchar chicos, Lee ten cuidado, si la haces enojar puede llagar a matarte..  
Tenten: -GAI SENSEI SIGUE HACIENDO ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS Y TE MATARE A TI TAMBIEN!!  
Gai-sensei: -Perdón... Tenten, no tienes por que avergonzarte, además eres joven y es normal que a las jovencitas le empiecen a gustar los chicos a tu edad..  
Tenten: -Pero Neji me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo... !! ... °//°

Lee: -LO SABIA, LO SABIA!!! -Gritaba emocionado el chico, feliz de haber descubierto el secreto.

Gai-sensei: -Tranquila Tenten, guardaremos tu secreto..  
Tenten: -SI CLARO ESO MISMO DIJISTE CUANDO TE CONTE MI SECRETO MAS APRECIADO SOBRE MI VIDA Y LUEGO TODO EL MUNDO ME ANDABA GRITANDO POR LAS CALLES QUE YO ERA UNA VACA!!!

Lee: -¿Vaca?

Tenten: -Cuando le conté a Gai sensei que antes de entrar a la escuela ninja por culpa de mi madre entregaron el informe de alguien que pesaba como 40 kilos mas que yo y todos creían que era mi verdadero peso, y Gai sensei SE LO CONTO A TODO EL MUNDO!!   
Gai-sensei: -Pero esta ves es diferente, no lo contare..  
Lee: -LO MISMO DIJISTE CUANDO TE CONTE QUE LAS LIBELULAS ME ASUSTAN Y DESPUES TODOS ME GRITABAN ¡ALLI VIENE UNA LIBELULA CUIDADO! EN LAS CALLES!!  
Gai-sensei: -Bueno, pero ahora no lo haré..  
Tenten: Lo mismo dijiste cuando...  
Gai sensei: -YA ENTENDI!!

Estaban discutiendo cuando de repente se escucha un extraño ruido, que dio eco por toda la cueva en la que se encontraban.

Tenten: -¿Que fue eso?  
Lee: - Gai sensei...  
Gai-sensei: -Prepárense chicos, prepárense...

De repente "algo" rompió las paredes de la cueva y algo como una bomba de humo exploto en el suelo, impidiéndole a los ninjas poder ver con claridad quien, o quienes eran los que les atacaban..

¿?: -AAAAAAH!! – Grito "eso"

X

Lamentablemente hoy no podré agradecer uno por uno a los que dejaron reviews, porque estoy haciendo tareas pero.. GRACIAS A LOS QUE LO LEEN!! De aquí en adelante se ira poniendo mas interesante, pues llevo escrito varios capítulos ya


	7. Atacados, Salvados ¿Atacados?

Capitulo VII

-Ruido- 

Tenten: -¿Que fue eso?   
Lee: - Gai sensei...  
Gai-sensei: -Prepárense chicos, prepárense...

¿?: -AAAAAAH!!  
Todos: AAAAh!!!

De repente, de "Nadie sabe donde" Salieron 2 bombas de humo que explotaron, impidiendo la visibilidad de nuestros ninjas.

Tenten: ¿Quien esta ahi?! – Decie tosiendo y tapándoce la boca con una mano  
Gai-sensei: -Muéstrate COBARDE!!!!  
Lee: Estoy listo para pelear!! - Grito emocionado, poniendoce en una "ridicula" posición de ataque-  
¿?: -Porfin los encontré!! – Esa vos les parecia familiar  
Gai-sensei: -Oh oh Lee ES UNO DE LOS GUARDIAS!! o.O  
Lee: -Oh oh...  
Guardia: Porfin los encuentro!! ahora los llevare con mi Oh eterno rey mistico futuro soberano de todas las aldeas, todos los paises y civilizaciones, rey de todos los ninjas, dueño de todos los reinos, gran y admirable monarca, el ninja mas poderoso, guapo e inteligente de todos los tiempos!! – Al terminar esto, el guardia "jadeando" Saco una Fluda Katana se dispuso a atacar.  
Tenten: -El que? – Decia una muy confundida Tenten luego de haber escuchado tan largo nombre- ¿Tu quien? .  
Gai-sensei: -Solo querrás decir Kazunta, ese chiquillo debil que no sabe tratar con ninjas, Já! encerrándonos en celdas de hierro.. PARA NOSOTROS EL HIERRO ES COMO UN MOLDADIENTES!! Kazunta es un tonto.. – Decia Ironicamente –  
Guardia: GRAN KAZUNTA PARA TI VIEJO!! Y NO E SUN TONTO!!  
Gai-sensei: -COMO ME LLAMASTE?  
Guardia: -Viejo!!

Gai sensei se estaba poniendo rojo de furia.. hasta que…

Tenten: -Como se te ocurre ofender así a nuestro sensei??  
Gai sensei: -Tenten!! – Gritaba emocionado el sensei, mirando orgullosamente a su pupila  
Tenten: -Puede ser un viejo pero es nuestro viejo!! Puede ser raro, pero es nuestro raro, puede parecer un extraño bicho pero, ES NUESTRO BICHO!  
Lee: -Y ES UN VIEJO MUY PODEROSO!!! aunque no lo parezca.., además es mas joven de los que parece!! Se que parece de 50 pero en realidad no ha llegado ni a los 35!!  
Gai-sensei: -PLOP! – Caida al estilo anime – NO ME AYUDEN TANTO CHICOS!!!   
Guardia: -Para mi solo es un viejo ridículo, ahora LOS LLEVARE A LOS TRES CON MI JEFE!!  
Tenten: -No sin antes pelear! y créeme, no podrás tu solo con nosotros 3!!  
Guardia: -Lo se, por eso traigo refuerzos – En ese momento entraron por el mismo agujero, unos 70 ninjas más, vestidos de la misma forma que el primero.

Gai-sensei: -OOPS  
Lee: -QUE EMOCION!!  
Tenten: -Creo que no debí abrir mi bocota.. jeje ¬¬'

Todos: -"Neji Donde estas cuando te necesitamos"?  
Tenten: -Hay que luchar! – Decia la chica sacando su pergamino e invocando un montón de armas filosas, venenosas y de todo tipo- Gai sensei, Lee aquí tienen! – Dijo lanzándole a su compañero y senseis un par de guantes ninja on cuchillos-  
Gai-sensei: -Hay que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas! – Gritaba poniéndose en posición de pelea-  
Lee: -Hay que empezar a abrir puertas Gai sensei! – Dijo mientras le salían sus características llamas de fuego en los ojos-  
Tenten: -Adelante!

Y en ese momento empieza la gran pelea…, pero…

--------En alguna parte del bosque--------

Neji: Debo encontrar a Tenten, por mi culpa se perdió, ahora ¿que hago? Solo hay 2 posibilidades, la primera es que este con gai sensei y lee, pero también puede estar... – Al solo pensar en eso el chico apretó los puños fuertemente- NO!! –Decia sacudiendo la cabeza- No pienses eso!, ella estará bien!, Pero.. Aun así debo encontrarla!

En ese momento llego a los oídos del Hyuuga el sonido de una pequeña explosion -

Neji: -¿Que fue eso? BYAKUGAN!! – Con su tecnica activada, el Hyuuga comenzo a inspeccionar el terreno parte por parte, buscando... - No veo nada, es como si estuvieran bajo tierra.. – Neji se quedo petrificado.. QUE ESTUPIDO HABIA SIDO!, Si Tenten fue tragada por la tierra DEBERIA ESTAR ALLI! – Debo revisar – Hizo que su Byakugan atravesara la tierra, buscando rastros de sus compañeros, no veía nada, hasta que.. - ..!!.. GAI-SENSEI, LEE, TENTEN! LOS ENCONTRE!! . . . pero esas figuras no las reconozco, deben ser el enemigo... ¿Pero Que?!! O.O Son a lo menos 100!!! Debo ir a ayudarlos!! – Grito mientras aceleraba el paso saltando en los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontrabas sus amigos.

----en la pelea----

Tenten: -Ya casi no me queda chakra.. – Se quejaba la Kunoichi cayendo sentada al suelo – No resisto mas..  
Lee: -A mi tampoco y para colmo creo que me fracture el brazo.. – Decia el joven cayendo sentado junto a su amiga – Me duele..  
Gai-sensei: -Mientras mas chakra gastamos aparecen mas y mas enemigos.. – Increíblemente era el único que se mantenía en pie – Deben resistir chicos..

Lee-Tenten: -PERO!

Gai-sensei: -NADA DE PEROS! –Interrumpió – Ustedes son ninjas, párense y luchen!  
Lee: -Que hacemos?!!  
Tenten: -No podemos ni pararnos!!  
Soldado: -GRUPO DE DEILUCHOS!!! AHORA MISMO ACABARE CON SUS VIDAS!! – Dijo el primer soldado, levantando un hacha y preparándoce para partir al grupo :S – MUERAN!

¿?: -**Hakkeshō Kaiten **

En ese momento apareció, en el mejor momento se podria decir, por fin habia llegado..

Tenten: -Neji!! – Grito emocionada, habia soñado con Neji como su salvador, pero esto ya era mucha suerte – LLEGASTE!  
Gai-sensei: -Justo a tiempo Neji!  
Lee: -Acaba con ellos compañero!!   
Neji: -Lamento la tardanza..– Decia tan serio como siempre, a pesar de que no podia estar mas contento de haberlos encontrado a tiempo- ¿Como se encuentran?  
Tenten: -Ya no tenemos chakra y Lee tiene el brazo roto...  
Neji: Déjamelo a mi.

Guardia: Quien diablos eres tu? – Decia muy molesto por la impertinente interrupción del chico.  
Neji: -Soy quien va a derrotarlos…  
Guardia: -Inténtalo!! ATAQUEN TOODOOOS!! – Grito mientras todos los soldados atacaban al mismo tiempo. – MORIRAS!

Tenten: -"No tengo razones para preocuparme por Neji"  
Neji: -BYAKUGAN! **Hakkeshō Kaiten – **el Genio comenzo a dar rapidas vueltas y golpes, acabando rápidamente con los soldados.

Guardia: Co- como.. COMO LO HAS HECHO! – El soldado no podia creer lo que veia Habia derrotado.. ¿A todos?  
Neji: Tu debes ser el líder... – Dijo Neji dirigiéndose directamente al primer guardia.  
Guardia: - Asi es, soy el líder del escuadrón –dijo sacándoce el casco- puedes llamarme ..  
Neji: -No me interesa tu nombre, - Decia volviendo a su posición de ataque- acabare contigo!  
Kazunta: -No lo creo.. ¿que me vas a hacer tu? INSOLENTE!  
Neji: -Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!!

Alrededor de los 2 aparecio un extraño circulo, llamado Circulo de Adivinación, un circulo que Kazunta, no conocía.

Kazunta: -¿Qué Rayos es esto?!!!

Neji: - Tu fin – Dijo comenzando a atacar - 2 golpes! 4 golpes! 8 golpes! 16 golpes! 32 golpes! 64 GOLPES!!  
Kazunta: -No puede... ser –Decía desmayándose  
Gai-sensei?: -Por que no lo mataste Neji?  
Lee: -¿Qué?! NO LO MATASTE!! DESPUES DE LO QUE NOS HISO!! ¿POR QUE? – Gritaba un histérico Lee -  
Neji: -Creo que me compadecí...  
Tenten: -Lee ¿que tal esta tu brazo? – Decia fingiendo estar preocupada por él, cuando en realidad estaba roja, y mirando de reojo a Neji… - ¿Duele?  
Lee: - No te preocupes, esta .. – No pudo terminar la oración, pues calló desmayado a los pies de Tenten  
Tenten: -Lee!! Perfecto ahora tenemos 2 desmayados!!  
Gai-sensei-Neji: -Risas-  
Neji: Bien, habrá que acampar, yo llevare a Lee, Gai sensei usted lleve a ese loco de allá- Decia señalando a su enemigo que ahora estaba botado en el suelo.  
Tenten: -Y yo que hago?  
Neji: -Solo relájate ¿ok?  
Tenten: - ¿Qué? . . . ok

Luego de esa gran batalla, se dieron cuenta que se habían alejado bastante de Konoha, debían encontrar el camino de regreso, eso era fácil.. regresar era el problema.

Gai-sensei: -Acamparemos por aquí cerca...  
Neji: -No, aun no, hay que avanzar un poco mas..  
Gai-sensei: - _Y desde cuando te hiciste el líder?_ – Regañaba en un susurro Inaudible, o casi inaudible…  
Neji: -Desde que les salve la vida..  
Gai-sensei: - o.0 estaba escuchando...  
Tenten: -"Jajaja, pobre gai sensei". – Pensaba la chica con una ligera sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.  
Gai-sensei: -Entonces que hacemos? ¿Neji? Creo que es mejor aquí..

Neji: -No, mas adelante

Gai-Sensei: -Aquí!

Neji: -MAS ADELANTE!

Gai-Sensei: -AQUII!!

Neji: -¡¡¡¡MAS ADELANTE!!!!!

Gai-Sensei: -¡¡¡AQUIII!!!  
Tenten: -¿Que les parece acampar junto al río? tendríamos agua, y el bosque justo al lado.

-Momento de Silencio-

Neji: -Es verdad, creo que eso seria lo mejor.. – Decia avergonzado por su comportamiento infantil- ¿De acuerdo?  
Gai-sensei: -Esta bien ¬¬ . . . EEh, chicos...  
Neji-Tenten: -¿Si?  
Gai-sensei: -Me esperan.. necesito hacer una.. parada... TECNICA!! – Decia tapándose la entrepierna y corriendo atrás de un montón de árboles y arbustos.  
Neji-Tenten: - Si, claro.. no hay problema ¬¬'

Mientras esperaban:

Tenten: -Olle..Neji, no habia podido agradecerte, gracias por salvarnos, llegaste justo a tiempo!   
Neji: -No hay de que, pero.. olle, Tenten...  
Tenten: -¿Si?  
Neji: -Queria disculparme contigo..., no quise soltarte en ese momento,-suspiro- gomenasai...  
Tenten: -¿Eh?-Ya habían olvidado ese momento..- Ah!, no te preocupes, enserio, no hay problema! – Decia mientras sonreía cínicamente y movía tontamente la mano de arriba abajo.  
Neji: -Me alegra que estés bien, me preocupé...  
Tenten: -¿Te preocupaste? –Le parecía increíble ¿ÉL estaba preocupado por ELLA?- ¿Que quieres decir con preocupado?  
Neji: -Ya te lo dije antes, eres mi compañera de equipo...  
Tenten: -Ya veo.. –Dijo tristemente - "solo era eso"  
Neji: -Además, no quiero perderte... – Decia con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
Tenten: -"¿Qué?" . . . Neji..

Gai-sensei: -TANQUE VACIO Y LISTO PARA SEGUIR!! – Dijo apareciendo de atrás de los arbustos apretándose la bandana de la cintura - YA VACIE TODO!  
Tenten: -GAI SENSEI! –Gritaba completamente Roja- ¡¡Podrías usar expresiones.. menos vergonzosas?!!  
Gai-sensei: -Muy bien, muy bien... ya regué las plantas! – Grito con una GRAN sonrisa  
Tenten: -MUCHO MENOS ESA!!!

Neji: -"Es ridículo…, pero TÚ" –Pensaba dirigiendo la mirada hacia Tenten – "Tu eres hermosa…"

Tenten al notar la mirada de Neji, se sonrojo, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, pero este, al ver esa respuesta, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado..

Neji: -Ya vámonos... ¿Si?

Gai-sensei, Tenten: -HAI!

------En el río------

Todo parecia tranquilo, "por fin", hasta que..

Tenten: - CUIDADO NEJI!  
Neji: -¿Eh? AAAH! –Grito esquivando un extraño objeto que paso rozándolo por tan solo unos milímetros- ¿Una kunai?  
Gai-sensei: -Quien esta Ahí?!!  
¿?: -Denme todas sus pertenencias y talvez los deje salir vivos de aquí!! – Decía una extraña voz, que al parecer estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto.  
Tenten: -Esa forma de hablar, solo puede ser un bandido del bosque..  
Neji: -Si crees que te daremos algo, estas muy equivocado..

Bandido: -Pues entonces prepárate a luchaAAH! –dijo apareciendo.

Lamentablemente no pudo terminar su oración, pues Gai sensei lo atacó con una de sus "Patadas", lo cual le hizo volaaaaaaaaaaaaar.

Tenten: -Bu.. buena patada Gai sensei.. –Decia congelada…  
Gai-sensei: -Hay que tener cuidado, rara vez están solos..

Neji: -BYAKUGAN!. . . Pues.. este esta solo, peor pueden aparecer durante la noche.  
Tenten: -¿Que les parece si hacemos guardia?, cada 3 horas nos alternamos.. YO PRIMERO!  
Neji: -Es buena idea, hacer guardia seria lo mejor, pero tu –dijo mirando directamente a Tenten- No iras primera, necesitas descansar y recuperar tu chakra primero.  
Tenten: -Esta bien, esta bien... – dijo inflando los cachetes.  
Neji: -Primero iré yo, luego Tenten, luego Gai sensei y en la madrugada 3 horas antes del amanecer entrare yo denuevo ¿de acuerdo?  
Gai-sensei: -Si, esta bien, ahora hay que armar 2 tiendas de campaña.. 

----- Luego ------

Neji: Todo esta listo, ahora empieza el tiempo de vigila.  
Tenten: -Yo me voy a dormir ahora.. – dijo mirando a Neji cálidamente - "Que lindo!!"  
Neji: -Buenas noches... – Decía sonrojado por la mirada de Tenten, y agradecía a Kami que ésta no se diera cuenta.  
Tenten: -Buenas noches cuídate... ¿Si?  
Neji: -Claro, duerme bien...

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, el uno al otro, directamente a los ojos, estaban rojos, pero la oscuridad de la noche impedía que pudieran fijarse en ese detalle, pero alguien si lo hizo…

Gai-sensei: -No es buen momento para coquetear, pueden hacer eso despues chicos... ¬¬  
Tenten: -GAI SENSEI! – Gritaba sonrojada tomándose la cara con ambas manos.  
Neji: -Buenas noches – Respondía casi tan rojo como un tomate.  
Gai-sensei: -Buenas noches Neji – Se despidió el Sensei entrando en la tienda que le fue asignada – Hasta mas tarde quizás.  
Tenten: -Buenas noches... Neji... -Decia echándole una última mirada de cariño a su compañero, y entrando a la tienda. 

----- 3 horas despues -----

Tenten: -Neji.. – Dijo apareciendo por la puerta del campamento  
Neji: -Tenten?, ¿ya pasaron las 3 horas?  
Tenten: -Pues..Si  
Neji: -Que rápido…Bien, te dejo el puesto, hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada sospechoso, solo los ronquidos de gai sensei y una ardilla que se me hizo muy familiar :S  
Tenten: -Jajaja ok..- Reía sentándose en el puesto que Neji habia dejado- Ah, olle...  
Neji: -¿Si?  
Tenten: -Buenas noches... – Decia sonriendo  
Neji: -Arigato... oye Tenten..  
Tenten: -Dime..  
Neji: -Que me ibas a decir denante... antes que te tragara la tierra...?   
Tenten: -"Oh, oh" Eeeh, nada, nada importante, ya no importa jeje! – Estaba roja denuevo.  
Neji: - De acuerdo ¬¬, como digas... buenas noches..  
Tenten: _- Te amo.._ – dijo en un susurro completamente inaudible..  
Neji: -Dijiste algo?  
Tenten: -Eh? No nada!  
Neji: -Hn..Adiós entra en la tienda  
Tenten: -"Soy una Baka era el momento perfecto para decírselo, ¿que hay mejor que una noche fresca bajo las estrellas? Y YO ME AVERGUEZO!" Perfecto... ahora solo falta que nos ataquen...

Justo en ese momento se escucha un extraño ruido tras los árboles. 

Tenten: -"YO Y MI BOCOTA!" ¿Quien anda ahí? – Dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa y ataque y sacando una Kunai- Muéstrate!

En ese momento algo aparece de atrás de los arbustos..

Tenten: -AAAH! –Grito lanzando la Kunai en aquella direccion..

¿?: AAAAAAAAHH!!


	8. Felicidad, Pena y Declaracion

Capitulo VIII

Tenten: -¿Quién ESTA AHÍ?! AAH! - Grito lanzando la Kunai

¿?:AAAAAAAAHH!! - Grito una vos.

Tenten: -AAAAAAAAAH!! - ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad había alguien alli?, Por suerte solo era…

Tenten: -¿QUE HACES ALLI LEE!!? - Preguntó sujetándose el pecho y recuperándose del susto que había pasado.   
Lee: -OLLE! - Reclamaba-¿Que acaso uno no puede levantarse al baño en la noche sin que le claven una kunai en el..  
Tenten: -YA ENTENDI!!.- Interrumpió-. Gomen.. ¬¬ ahora vete a dormir...  
Lee: -No puedo, me desvelaste... - Dijo sobándose el trasero.  
Tenten: -De acuerdo.. siéntate... - Le invitó.  
Lee: -Arigato… - guardo un pequeño momento de silencio, y suspiró- Bueno iré directo al grano...  
Tenten: -Directo al grano? ¿De que?  
Lee: - Asique de verdad que te gustaba Neji... - susurraba el joven-  
Tenten: -No!, Yo.. Bueno, Si - Decia sonrojada  
Lee: -Y por que no se lo has dicho?  
Tenten: -Claro! TU CREES QUE ES FACIL? - Preguntaba histérica  
Lee: -Claro, yo le dije a Sakura lo que sentia por ella el día en que la conocí.  
Tenten: -Pero es que tu eres un chico extraño Lee, ademas la habías conocido ese mismo día, no tenias por que avergonzarte..  
Lee: -Exacto, y tu a Neji lo conoces desde que tenemos 8, por favor ya llevan muchos años juntos!!!  
Tenten: -Si, es cierto... y por esa razón se me hace mas difícil decírselo...  
Lee: -La verdad no comprendo a las mujeres... como sea, me voy a dormir, ya me bajo el sueño denuevo y me dejo de doler el... ya sabes, buenas noches. - Decía despidiéndose con la mano y entrando en la tienda.  
Tenten: -No es necesario comprender a las mujeres para conocer sus sentimientos... buenas noches Lee... - Dijo antes de que su compañero entrara a la tienda.

----En la tienda----

Neji: Siento que olvide algo... Ah, si, creo que tendría que haberle dicho a Tenten que Lee fue al baño... - Pensó justo antes de caer dormido.

----- 3 horas despues -----

Tenten: "Ya casi no puedo mas, mis parpados se caen, pesan demasiado... me pregunto cuanto faltara..." - Pensaba la Chica- NO!!, DEBO MANTENERME DESPIERTA!!, iré a mojarme la cara... - Dijo al pararse y dirigirse a la orilla del río- Me siento extraña...- Pensaba mirando su reflejo en la cristalina agua - Será el sueño que tengo... o será lo cerca que estuve de...- Sacudió su cabeza - Volveré a mi puesto... espero durar lo suficiente hasta que llegue Gai sensei... - Decía frotándose los ojos intentando quitarse el sueño que le hacía los párpados pesar.

----- 3 horas + despues -----

Neji: -¿Tenten? - Preguntó saliendo de la tienda, y extrañándose al encontrar a la Kunoichi aun despierta junto a la fogata- ¿Que haces aquí afuera todavía?   
Tenten: - Gai-sensei olvido despertarse y cuando trate de hacerlo, ni se movió... - Reclamaba con una cara espantosa, y un par de ojeras GIGANTES! Bajo sus ojos  
Neji: - "Asusta.." - Pensaba mirando fijamente la cara de su compañera, y sorprendiéndose, pues nunca la había visto tan mal. - Bien, ahora vete a dormir, yo te reemplazo.. - Decía tranquilamente.  
Tenten: -Ari… Gato - dijo suavemente cayendo dormida a los pies de Neji, pero éste alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo.  
Neji: -"Luego hablare con Gai sensei... ahora sera mejor que acueste a Tenten..." - Pensaba avanzando con ella hacia la tienda- Asi como va mañana no se podrá ni mover... - Pensaba observándola detenidamente - Que linda se ve cuando duerme… tan pacífica. - Salió de la tienda y se instaló en su puesto de vigilancia.

----- 5 horas despues -----

Neji: -Tenten... ¿que te sucede? te ves extraña... - Opinaba el Hyuuga mirando a su compañera que acababa de salir de la tienda, muy pálida.  
Tenten: -No me siento muy bien...  
Neji: -Déjame ver - Puso una de sus manos en la frente de Tenten - ESTAS ARDIENDO!!  
Tenten: -Jeje.. creo que debí resfriarme anoch.. - Cae desmayada.  
Neji: - Tenten!  
Gai-sensei: -BUENOS DIAS!!! Que buena noche pase... - Sonreía feliz el Sensei -¿que tal Neji? 

Neji solo se digno a mirarlo con cara de furia..

Gai-sensei: -Eh? que sucede? - Preguntó extrañado.  
Neji: - Buenos dias.. que buena noche pase..- Dijo imitando la vos del Sensei - ¿¡ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES DECIR?! OLVIDASTE REEMPLAZAR A TENTEN ANOCHE Y NO DURMIO EN 6 HORAS, ADEMAS AHORA ESTA RESFRIADA Y CON LA FIEBRE MUY ALTA!!  
Gai-sensei: -"Sabia que olvidaba algo anoche" - Pensaba - Eh.. Lo siento, lo olvide, ¿Que hacemos?  
Neji: -Ahora que Lee esta bien, yo la llevare hasta la aldea...   
Gai-sensei: - De acuerdo ¬¬  
Neji: -Que estas pensando Gai sensei...? ¬¬ - Preguntaba sonrojado.  
Gai-sensei: -Yo? Naaaada... 

Guardaron todo el campamento, empacaron, Neji tomó a Tenten, la subió a su espalda mientras Lee llevaba su bolso, y emprendieron viaje al Norte, por sobre los árboles.

Neji aún no tenía claro el sentimiento que tenía por su amiga, siempre encontró que era linda, siempre la quiso como amiga, pero para su corazón, por alguna razón, no era suficiente, y quería más.

Neji: -"Me siento extraño, Tenten... ¿Por que me causas este sentimiento tan extraño? no me quiero enamorar... aunque talvez ya sea tarde... quiero abrazarte... quiero... quiero... besarte..." - Pensaba el chico completamente ido en sus pensamientos.  
Gai-sensei: -NEJI!! - Gritaba  
Neji: -Eh? Que?  
Lee: -Te hemos hablado almenos unas 5 veces ¿En que piensas?   
Gai-sensei: -Esta bien que estés enamorado, pero no es bueno que te distraigas.  
Neji: - ¿...!...? ENAMORADO!!?? Que quieren decir con eso? - Preguntaba sonrojado el Hyuuga.  
Lee: -No lo niegues compañero... ¬¬  
Gai-sensei: - Admitelo ¬¬  
Neji: -De quien estan hablando!!! - Preguntó, teniendo una pequeña sospecha de la respuesta.  
Gai-sensei: -¿Como que de quien?  
Lee: -No es obvio?  
Gai-sensei, Lee: -TEN..TEN  
Neji: - Te..te..te...te...TENTEN? - Gritó asombrado-  
Tenten: -Ya voy mamá… - Decía entre sueños, comenzando a despertar  
Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji: - " . . . Mamá . . . ?" - Pensaban asombrados, eso era lo último que se hubieran esperado.  
Tenten: -Do... donde estoy? - Preguntó despertándose, sin darse cuenta en donde se encontraba.  
Neji: -Estas en algún lugar del bosque... ¿Como te sientes? - Le preguntó el chico, bajo las pícaras miradas de Gai y Lee.  
Tenten: -Físicamente... mal... "ESTOY EN LA ESPALDA DE NEJI!! ahora puedo abrazarlo sin tener que dar una excusa... 2 - Pensaba feliz la Kunoichi.  
Gai-sensei: -Tenten, disculpa, por mi culpa resfriaste... - decía triste e sensei.  
Tenten: -No se preocupe, no me molesta - Respondió guiñándole un ojo.  
Gai-sensei: -¿Eh? "Ah ya entendí EAEA PICARONA!"- Pensaba el Sensei devolviéndole el guiño.  
Lee: -Gai-sensei.. no entiendo... - Susurraba el siempre inocente Lee…  
Gai-sensei: -Gracias a que resfrió... ahora esta cerca de Neji - Respondía el Sensei sonriendo a su alumno con su típica sonrisa brillante  
Lee: -AAAh... ya entiendo ¬¬ - Respondía Lee mirando a sus compañeros - "Se ven lindos juntos "  
Tenten: -¿Cuanto falta para llegar? - Preguntaba la chica, rogando a Kami que no faltara muy poco, quería seguir con Neji.  
Neji: -Dejame ver…BYAKUGAN! - Dijo Neji activando su técnica - Por lo que veo, y a como van las cosas... llegaremos en 1 día mas...  
Lee: -UN DIA!!! 0.0

Neji: -¿Cómo te sientes Tenten?

Tenten: -No muy bien - Mintió la chica, escondiendo su cara tras la espalda de Neji, pues éste podía adivinar con solo ver su cara cuando estaba mintiendo.

Neji: -Esta bien, yo te cargaré hoy ¿De acuerdo?

Tenten: -HAI!

Y asi estuvieron todo el día, solo se detuvieron para almorzar algo, y para hacer sus " necesidades básicas " ( xD ), finalmente llegaron a la orilla de un río mucho más grande que el anterior, y además este tenía una hermosa cascada incorporada. 

Neji: -Bien, habrá que acampar acá, pronto anochecerá... - Proclamó mirando el rojizo cielo.  
Tenten: -"Desearía no bajarme nunca de su espalda pero parecerá muy sospechoso..." - Pensaba Tenten - Ne..Neji.. ya me... puedes bajar.. - Le dijo sonrojada.

Neji: ¿Eh?, Oh, si lo siento.. - Respondió sonrojándose también, pero disimulándolo- "Rayos, me gusta tenerla cerca..." - Pensaba.  
Lee: -Iré por leña!!! - Gritó con la única intención de dejar a solas a sus compañeros, saltó hacia el bosque desapareciendo en la penumbra.

Gai-sensei: -Yo iré por... por... Frutas.. eso es... VOY POR FRUTAS!! - Gritó comprendiendo al acto el por qué su alumno había corrido.  
Neji: -Tenten ¿como te sientes? - Preguntó unos minutos después, terminando de instalar la primera tienda y mirando a su compañera parada apoyada en un árbol, observándolo.  
Tenten: - Mucho mejor gracias.. n//n - Respondió feliz.  
Neji: -Que bueno.. me tenias preocupado...  
Tenten: -¿Qué? "Cuantas veces ha estado preocupado por mi" - Pensaba - ¿Preocupado... por mi salud?  
Neji: -Claro, no quiero perder a mi compañera de equipo, eres muy importante para las misiones..  
Tenten: -¿Que?  
Neji: -No podríamos cumplir ninguna mision si no estas tú...   
Tenten: -Pero..

Neji: -Siempre me ayudas a entrenar, gracias a ti puedo entrenar.

Tenten: -¿Cómo?  
Neji: -Eres muy fuerte... y nos sirves bastante.. - Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.  
Tenten:- "¿Servir?, claro como si yo fuera un objeto..." CALLATE!! - Le gritó Tenten soltando una solitaria lagrima.  
Neji: -¿Eh? ¿que hice?  
Tenten: -DETESTO QUE HAGAS ESO!!! HABLAR DE ESA FORMA SOBRE MI!! ESTAS JUGANDO CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!! - Gritaba comenzando a llorar, dejando sus lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas - ¿Acaso no te importo? - Lo miró con los ojos llorosos -DEJAME SOLA NEJI HYUUGA!!! - Le dijo mientras salía corriendo alejándose del lugar, tapándose la cara con el brazo. - TE ODIO!  
Neji: -Tenten...- Se preocupó el Hyuuga - ¿Que quisiste decir con que estoy jugando con tus sentimientos?...

---- En la cima de la cascada ----

Tenten: -llorando "No resisto mas, lo amo demasiado como para soportar que me diga esas cosas"... - Lloraba sentada en una roca a la cima de la montaña -"Me siento como si yo fuera un objeto... un objeto que solo sirve para las peleas, para hacerlo fuerte, para terminar misiones... Neji!! ¿Por que eres asi? ¿Por que eres tan serio... tan descuidado... tan frio... tan... lindo...?"  
¿?: -Tenten... - dijo una vos tras de ella  
Tenten: - Déjame en paz Neji.. - Dijo intentando, inútilmente, secarse las lagrimas con su manga.  
Neji: -No hasta que me digas que te pasa... - Respondió el chico, había visto como lloraba Tenten, y no se iría sin saber el por qué de su llanto, y si podía, remediarlo.  
Tenten: -NO TE IMPORTA!!! A ti nunca te han importado mis sentimientos... - Le respondio gritando.

Neji: -Pero.. -Intentó defenderse

Tenten: -DEJAME!! TU ME ODIAS!!! - Lloraba.  
Neji: -Ven.. párate... - Dijo Neji pasándole una mano a Tenten- Escúchame..  
Tenten: -¿Qué quieres? - Respondió poniéndose de pie, pero sin sujetarse de la mano de Neji.  
Neji: -Perdóname... - Fue lo único que pudo decir - Yo, no sabia que lo que decia te dañaba... gomen... yo nunca te haría daño a ti Tenten... eres muy importante para...  
Tenten: -¿Para las misiones?! - Preguntó rabiosa  
Neji: -Para mi... - Dijo suavemente, tomando sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos  
Tenten: -Neji… - Dijo mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, que con el resplandor de la luna, brillaban de una manera muy hermosa. - "Esos ojos" -Pensaba Tenten- "Esos ojos.. son los ojos que no podia dejar de mirar cuando estábamos en la escuela... ¿Por que es tan especial? ¿Por qué lo quiero?" ¿Q..Que quieres decir?  
Neji: -Perdóname Tenten - Dijo abrazándola sorpresivamente, un abrazo suave, pero fuerte.  
Tenten: - ¿Ne-Neji? - Decia Completamente roja… - ¿Qué..?  
Neji: -Yo jamás podría dañarte, ofenderte ni mentirte... - Le decía al oído - Porque eres lo mas importante para mi en este momento... eres lo único que me esta quedando.. te necesito, necesito que me acompañes, que me des tu fuerza, quiero verte sonreír, quiero ver a la Tenten que yo conozco... a la Tenten de la cual me enamoré. -dijo suavemente-

Tenten: ¿Qué? - Preguntó atónita.

Neji: -Tenten, yo... yo te amo... - Le respondió.  
Tenten: -Neji... - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Neji.. yo... yo también te amo... - Gritó lanzándose a abrazarlo fuerte mente, mientras lagrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro.  
Neji: -¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras? - Preguntó sin soltarla.  
Tenten: -Neji... he estado enamorada de ti desde que te conozco, solo que no me habia dado cuenta en un principio, he estado todo este tiempo preguntándome qué hacer, he estado todo este tiempo mirándote, he pensado y pensado, queriendo saber qué es lo que sientes por mi, he estado esperando todo este tiempo para decirte, que te amo.. - Lloraba. 

Neji puso su dedo en los labios de Tenten, haciéndola callar, la miró, sus ojos estaban llorosos, realmente estaba hermosa, no contuvo su impulso, tomo su mentón, y la besó, un beso inexperto, un beso lleno de amor, un beso apasionado, su primer beso…

Tenten solo correspondió al beso, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, ya no tenía por qué llorar, sus lagrimas secaron y pensaba… "No hay nada mejor que un beso bajo la luz del atardecer".

Tenten: -Mira eso.. que hermoso... - Decía mirando el horizonte, abrazando a su Neji.  
Neji: -No - Respondió Tu eres hermosa...  
Tenten: -Neji... te quiero mucho.  
Neji: -Yo tambien, Tenten... - Dijo, y la beso - Mucho.  
Tenten: - Mejor volvamos al campamento - Decía sonrojada -... no es recomendable que quede solo con esos bandidos cerca...  
Neji: -Sube, yo te llevo - Decía poniendo su espalda a Tenten -... aun estas débil..  
Tenten: -Si, gracias - Respondió subiéndose. -Espero no molestarte

Neji: -Tu jamás me has molestado - Respondió.

En ese momento suena el ruido de una extraña explosión, proveniente del sector Sur, cerca de ahí.

Tenten: -Que fue eso??!! - Preguntó asustada.  
Neji: -Una explosión.. y en ese lugar esta...

Tenten: - EL CAMPAMENTO!! - Grito la chica -No...  
Neji: -Sujétate hay que correr !!! - Grito saltando desde la cima de la cascada.


	9. ¿Ahora?

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews (Que aunque son 3 se los agradezco )

Aclaración:

"Hola" Pensamientos del personaje

(Hola) Habla el autor

-Hola- Dialogo

----Hola---- Acción o aclaración-

**Capitulo IX **

Los dos chicos habían escuchado el sonido de una explosión.

Tenten: -Que fue eso??!! - Preguntó preocupada.  
Neji: -Una explosión!! - Respondió - Y en ese lugar esta... EL CAMPAMENTO!!!  
Tenten: - Hay no...  
Neji: -Sujétate hay que correr !!! - Le dijo, acto seguido salta catarata abajo corriendo a máxima velocidad.  
Tenten: -Pero... AAAY! -No se había alcanzado a sujetar bien, casi cae de la espalda de Neji -NO CORRAS ASI DEREPENTE!! - Le reclamó.  
Neji: -Me preocupa... que habrá sido eso?  
Tenten: Espero que Lee y Gai-sensei estén bien... - Respondió.

----Llegando al campamento----

Neji: -Esta todo quemado, pero creo que algunas cosas estan bien.. - Opinó revisando el campamento, o lo que quedaba de él.  
Tenten: - MIRA!! - Gritó de repente apuntando hacia el sector de árboles.

Neji: -Lee!!! - Grito al ver a su compañero de equipo, ridículamente pegado al árbol (Estilo anime)

Lee: - T.T Chicos... - Decía con la cara raspada.  
Tenten: -Lee.. que haces pegado a ese arbol como un idiota? - Preguntó.  
Neji: -Que fue lo que paso Lee?  
Tenten: -Y Gai-sensei?  
Neji: -Por que el campamento esta incendiándose?  
Tenten: -Que fue esa explosión?  
Neji: -Por que no respondes?

Tenten: -¿Qué te paso?

Neji: -¿Qué sucede?  
Lee: YA CALLENCE!!!!! -Gritó despegándose del árbol - Les contare todo...

[----Flash Back----

Gai-sensei: -Ya se pelearon denuevo Lee... - Decía escondido detrás de un árbol.  
Lee: -Asi es...  
Gai-sensei: -Bien, mientras se arreglan... cocinemos... - Dijo con una gran sonrisa de "Maito Gai"

---- interrupción---

Tenten: -Creo que ya se adonde va todo esto... - Opinó Tenten  
Lee: -NO ME INTERRUMPAS!! - Grito Lee, pues detestaba que lo interrumpieran en mitad de alguna historia.  
Tenten: -Lo siento..  
Lee: -Ademas no es lo que crees Tenten...  
Neji-Tenten: -¿Eh? ¿No fue la cocina?  
Lee: -No - Respondió serio - Es peor…

---- Fin interrupción ----

Lee: -HAI GAI SENSEI!!!  
Gai-sensei: -Ve a encender la fogata y a preparar todo, yo buscare la comida..   
Lee: -HAI!

---10 minutos despues---

Gai-sensei: -Muy bien, ya esta caliente el agua, ahora a vertir los condimentos suavemente...¿O era primero la comida y despues los condimentos? - Preguntó al recordar que hace meses que no cocinaba.  
Lee: -Creo que primero se le ponen los condimentos a la carne y despues se pone en el agua caliente... - Respondió, pues ya había visto a Tenten algunas veces cocinarle.  
Gai-sensei: -Entiendo.. - Respondió condimentando la carne - Lee...ve a preparar las tiendas, ya que Neji no las termino...  
Lee: -Hai!!

--- 15 minutos después ----

Lee: -Bien - Decía terminando de encajar un extremo de la tienda a la base, y secándose el sudor de la frente- Creo que esta quedando firme - De repente le vino un fuerte retorcijón de estómago. - ¿Eh? - Retorcijones - AAAAYY!! - Gritó de dolor - Tengo que... tengo que... baño… NO!! - Se contuvo - DEBO RESISTIR!! AGUANTARE HASTA TERMINAR LAS CARPAS!! - Dijo continuando el armado.  
Gai-sensei: -Como vas Lee? - Preguntaba su siempre orgulloso sensei.  
Lee: -Per..pe..pe..perfectamente Ga..Gai sensei... - Respondía retorciéndose de dolor.  
Gai-sensei: -Estas bien?  
Lee: -SI GAI SENSEI!!   
Gai-sensei: -Ese es mi pupilo!! Ahora ya vengo iré a buscar un poco de fruta ¿de acuerdo?  
Lee: -Si Gai sensei - Respondía disimulando el dolor.  
Gai-sensei: -Espérame aquí - Gritaba saltando hacia el bosque -

Lee: -Ya... no... soporto mas... necesito ir a un arbol - Decía parándose lentamente y caminando en dirección al árbol mas cercano. - aguanta..

Lee: -YA NO PUEDO MAAAAAAAS!!! - Gritó pasando por junto a la fogata - AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! - Grito, soltando un gas. 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!-

---- Fin Flash Back ----

Lee: - Y eso es lo que pasó... T.T  
Tenten: -QUE ASCO!!! - Gritaba tapándose la boca y la nariz.  
Neji: -Asique tu fuiste el culpable - Lo reprochaba.  
Lee: -Gomenasai!! - Respondía con sus típicos charcos en los ojos.  
Tenten: -Ya cálmate!!, no es para tanto!!! - Sonreía cínicamente -... Bueno, si lo es..  
Neji: -Incendiaste el campamento...   
Lee: -Gomen... - Lloraba -

Gai-sensei: -Lee!! Que paso acá!!! - Gritó apareciendo de repente   
Lee: -Gai sensei se decepcionará de mi!!! T.T  
Tenten: -Jejeje... "Es verdad"  
Neji: -"Kuzó"  
Gai-sensei: -LEE!! Oh! Neji, Tenten ya estan aquí - Decía mirando a sus 2 pupilos que a su parecer ya habían vuelto de su "misión" -... ¿ME PODRIAN DECIR QUE ES LO QUE PASO AQUIII?!!!  
Lee: -FUE MI CULPA GAI SENSEI!!!! INCENDIE EL CAMPAMENTO...  
Gai-sensei: -Si, ya me di cuenta de eso...Pero ¿Como? - Preguntaba sorprendido.  
Neji-Tenten: -NO LO QUIERE SABER!! - Gritaron pensando en el "asqueroso" problema.

Tenten: -Créanos... no le interesa - Reía sonriendo cínicamente.

Gai-sensei: -Bien como sea... descubrí algo que de seguro les va a interesar…

Neji: -¿Algo que nos va a interesar?  
Gai-sensei: -Un poco mas allá hay una aldea, y hoy es día de festival jijiji  
Tenten: -Festival?? - Preguntó recordando que ella amaba los festivales.

Gai-sensei: -Asi es... y ya me tome las molestias de arrendar 2 habitaciones con 2 camas cada una, para ustedes

Neji-Lee-Tenten: - ... "Solo querías dormir cómodamente ¬¬ "  
Gai-sensei: -Muy bien!! Tomen sus cosas y vámonos!!  
Neji: -Pero..  
Tenten: -Gai sensei..  
Gai-sensei: -Que sucede?  
Neji-Tenten: -Lee quemó todo... lo único que tenemos esta en nuestras mochilas... 

---- Silencio de momento ----

Lee: - SIEMPRE YO!! T.T  
Gai-sensei: -Bien pues entonces, limpiemos todo esto... busquemos lo que aun sirve.. y vámonos... aun es temprano, solo son las siete   
Neji: -Y como lo sabe?  
Lee: -ESQUE GAI SENSEI ES UN EXPERTO QUE ADIVINA LA HORA SOLO CON VER LAS ESTRELLAS, EL SOL O LA POSICIÓN DE LA LUNA!! - Gritaba emocionado.

Gai-sensei: -EXAACTO!! "" Jajaja... como puedo decirle que lo vi en un reloj digital en el hotel T.T"  
Neji-Tenten: -" Y quien se va a creer eso? ""

----- 30 minutos despues -----

Gai-sensei: -Todo listo?  
Neji-Lee-Tenten: -HAI!  
Gai-sensei: -Muy bien adelante.. -Gritó, pero de repente se detuvo en seco.

Neji: -Sucede algo? - Preguntó

Gai-sensei: -Lee..  
Lee: -¿SI GAI SENSEI? - Decía poniéndose en su respectiva posición militar.

Gai-sensei: -Tu.. ¿Ya fuiste al baño? ¬¬  
Lee: - . . . .Solo era eso... T.T si, Gai Sensei..., ya fui

Neji-Tenten: -Risas-  
Lee: -No se rían!!! TT  
Gai-sensei: -De acuerdo... SIGANME!!  
Todos: -HAI!

----En el pueblo----

El grupo de movilizaba "A duras penas" a través de la increíble multitud del lugar.

Lee: -KYAAAAA!! QUE CANTIDAD DE GENTE!!!  
Tenten: -Es verdad, no veía tanta gente desde...  
Neji: -Desde los exámenes chuunin... - Continuó recordando viejos tiempos.

Tenten: -Si... - Opinó acompañando a Neji en sus recuerdos-

Gai-sensei: - Y dime Neji... como te fue con ya sabes... - Susurraba señalando a Tenten -

Neji: -Que!!??

Gai-Sensei: -Tu ya sabes de que hablo picarón

Neji: -Que quiere decir con eso Gai sensei??  
Gai-sensei: -Nada especial  
Tenten: -¿Que tanto hablan en secreto ustedes dos? - Preguntaba intrigada.

Gai-sensei, Neji: -NADA!  
Tenten: -"Si como no.. ¬¬" - Risita -

Gai-sensei: -Muy bien, aquí esta el hotel, entremos... -Dijo mostrando un mediano edificio.

----En el hotel----

Gai-sensei: -Muy bien, Lee a ti y a mi nos toca la habitacion 34-B y a esta pareja de tortolitos les toca la habitacion 35-B ¬¬

Tenten: -Que quiso decir con eso Gai sensei!! - Gritaba sonrojada.

Neji: -Hn.. - Se sonrojo también.

Lee: -Dejemos nuestras cosas adentro, vistámonos y vámonos!!   
Gai-sensei: -Vámonos? A donde? - Preguntó

Tenten: -¿Como que a donde?  
Lee: -AL FESTIVAL!!!  
Gai-sensei: -Ya veo.. a los jóvenes les gustan los festivales... - Opinaba pensando en su típico poder de la juventud. -De acuerdo... entren a vestirse.. yo los espero afuera... - Dijo yéndose por el pasillo.

Tenten: -Yo me visto en mi habitacion... ustedes dos vístanse al lado - Decía dirigiéndose a Neji y Lee.

Lee: -Hai! - Gritó entrando a la habitación.

Tenten: -Neji... cuidado con tu Byakugan! - Decía con mirada pícara.

Neji: -Yo no uso mi Byakugan para fines pervertidos - Se defendía.

Tenten: -Lo se... solo me aseguraba - Sonreía tiernamente entrando a la habitación.

----- 10 minutos despues -----

Gai-sensei: -Ya se demoraron ¿que tanto hacen esos 3 allá adentro? - Se preguntaba cuando vio entrar a Neji - ¿Eh? Neji.. ya terminaste..  
Neji: -Hai..  
Gai-sensei: -Te ves muy bien... un traje formas japonés blanco... y te amarraste el pelo con una trenza masculina...¿Pero donde esta tu bandana? - Preguntó intrigado, recordado que su alumno jamás salía sin su banda, pues no le gustaba mostrar el sello maldito de su frente.  
Neji: -La guarde en mi mochila... a cambio me puse esta cinta celeste ¿le parece?  
Gai-sensei: -Hai.. se te ve muy bien..  
Lee: -LLEGUE GAI SENSEI!!! - Gritó apareciendo de repente.  
Gai-sensei: -Aquí estas Lee!! VAYA TE PUSISTE EL TRAJE FORMAL JAPONES VERDE QUE TE REGALE T.T -Decía llorando de emoción.

Lee: -¿Como me veo Gai sensei?  
Gai-sensei: -Muy bien Lee..  
Lee: -Gai sensei.. -Lloraba -  
Gai-sensei: -Lee... -Lloraba-  
Lee: -Gai sensei..  
Gai-sensei: -Lee...  
Lee: -Gai sensei..

Gai-Sensei: -LEE!!!

Lee: -GAI SENSEI!!

-Se ve el típico atardecer con la puesta de sol de fondo y el mar-

Neji: -Que vergüenza me dan estos dos... - Opinaba tapándose la cara de vergüenza, cuando..

¿?: -Neji...  
Neji: -¿Tenten? - Preguntó al ver aparecer a una linda, NO! Hermosa chica por la puerta principal, era tan bella, su Tenten se había transformado. -"Que linda se ve!!" - Pensaba mirándola con un brillo en los ojos.

Tenten: -Te ves bien... - Decía mirando a Neji… realmente se veía guapo, muy guapo…  
Neji: -Arigato..

Tenten: -¿Crees que me veo… linda? - Preguntaba mordiéndose el dedo pequeño.

Neji: -¿Eh? Claro.. te ves... muy bien...- Respondió sonrojado.

Tenten: -Arigato... Neji... -Dijo, pues ella ya conocía las expresiones en la cara de Neji, si se sonrojó quería decir que de verdad estaba linda.

Gai-sensei: -TENTEN!!! TE VES MUY BIEN!! - Gritó de repente..

Lee: -Que hermoso kimono oh bella flor de cerezo!!! - "recitaba" Lee

Gai-sensei: -Hai.. es el kimono que le regale para cuando cumplió 16, kimono azul marino, hecho de una suave seda, adornado con flores coloridas.. con una partidura en la base del vestido que la hace ver bastante sexy tambien... y un hermoso broche de oro de mariposa para dar un toque especial y definitivo, además de la coronilla de oro puro para el cabello -

Lee: -Pues se le ve bastante bien... - Opinaba sonriendo -Ademas.. te soltaste los chonguitos, debo admitir que el cabello suelto se te pinta bastante bien, asique ten cuidado con los mirones Tenten.. cualquier chico podría echarte el ojo... - Decía su compañero viendo lo bella que se veía, parecía un verdadero ángel… no, parecía una diosa, un ser divino.

Gai-sensei: -No hay problema con eso Lee.. de todas formas Tenten solo tiene ojos para una sola persona ¿verdad? - Respondió Gai mirando a Tenten y en un rápido reojo a Neji.

Tenten: -QUE DICE GAI SENSEI!!! - Gritaba sonrojada, mirando igualmente de reojo a Neji.

Neji: -"El aire esta muy denso sera mejor que diga algo..." -Pensaba nervioso -Si queremos disfrutar el festival sera mejor irnos ya...  
Lee: -Hai..!  
Gai-sensei: -No se alejen demasiado ¿de acuerdo?  
Tenten: -No se preocupe, podemos cuidarnos solos, somos mayores y ya maduramos - Hizo una pausa -...bueno... algunos - Decía mientras ella y Neji miraban a Lee con una gotita.

Lee: -Que quisiste decir con eso!!! - Respondió este enojado

Tenten: -Nandemonai..  
Neji:- Mejor nos vamos

Tenten: -Es verdad - Decía tomando del brazo a Neji - Matta Ne

Lee: -Sayonara cuídense y no hagan maldades!! - Decía mirando picaronamente.

Neji: -Sayonara - Respondió sonrojado.

Tenten: -Vamos Neji... -Decía tirándole la mano-

Neji: -Hai..!!

Y ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud.

**--------------X----------------**

Este no pude arreglarlo mucho, lamento que haya quedado malo, pero ya estaba escrito, solo le faltaba mejorarlo, y hice lo que pude :S

ONEGAI!! POSTEENME HARTO PLISS!! Aunque sea 2 veces una misma persona xD


	10. Problemas

Capitulo X:

----En el festival----

Era una noche preciosa, perfecta para un festival, no hacía frio, tampoco calor, el amor se podía sentir en todas partes (Megu: -Que cursi Yo: -¿Y que esperabas? ¿Muerte? Megu: -Si! YO: -Callate!)

Tenten: -Esto es increíble, fantástico, maravilloso!!, estoy en el mejor festival, con un kimono precioso, divirtiéndome como nunca, con un algodón de azúcar y una malteada en mis manos... y ademas estoy con Neji!!! ESTO NO PODRIA SER MEJOR!!! – Susurraba hacia si misma la chica, "ligeramente" emocionada.  
Neji: -"Y a esta que le paso? – Se preguntaba Neji al ver la extraña reacción de su acompañante -. . . ¿Que te sucede Tenten?  
Tenten: -¿Que que me sucede? ESTOY FELIZ!! – Respondió gritando  
Neji: -¿Y por que tanto? – Se extrañaba.  
Tenten: -¿Por que? Porque me divierto!! y además... – Se acercó a Neji juntando sus narices, en modo de asecho - Estoy contigo... - sonreía  
Neji: -Ya veo.. – Respondía sonrojado.  
Tenten: -¿Te pasa algo? Te veo extraño... – Preguntó al ver a Neji serio (Bueno, siempre esta serio, pero era extraño verlo asi en el festival)  
Neji: -Nada especial, es solo que... esto es nuevo para mi – Respondió mirando el piso.  
Tenten: -¿Que cosa? – Preguntó - ¿Divertirte, disfrutar, relajarte, reír?  
Neji: -No eso no, mas bien, estar con...  
Tenten: -Estar con una chica...?  
Neji: -Pues... si  
Tenten: -Si, bueno... tambien es nuevo para mi estar sola con un chico en una "cita", pero...  
Neji: -¿Pero?  
Tenten: -Me gusta como se siente...- Sonreía tiernamente mirando la luna  
Neji: - Si... también a mi... – Opinó mirando también el astro.  
Tenten: -Entonces... – Dijo después de un rato  
Neji: -¿Entonces?  
Tenten: -Hay que disfrutar a concho la que talves sea la unica noche que tendremos para estar a solas en mucho tiempo...  
Neji: -"Si es cierto... talves no pueda estar con ella en mucho tiempo – Pensaba -."Pero que dices BAKA!... es tu compañera de quipo, la ves siempre!!" Cierto... hay que divertirnos entonces...  
Tenten: -Nunca creí que dirías eso Neji... ADELANTE!! – Gritó tomando de la mano a Neji y caminando junto a él por las calles.

----10 minutos despues----

Vendedor: PASEO EN BOTE!! PASEO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS Y LA LUZ DE LA LUNA!! UN LINDO PASEO PARA DISFRUTAR SOLOS, EN PAREJAS, EN TRIOS, EN FAMILIA!!! PASEN!!  
Neji: -"No puedo ser asi de frio siempre" – Pensaba el chico - Creo que debería..." Tenten...¿Quieres dar una vuelta en bote?  
Tenten: -¿Eh? – Se extraño por la pregunta de su amigo - CLARO!!! – Respondió con ojos brillantes  
Neji: -Damas primero... – Le dijo cordialmente tendiendo su mano.  
Tenten: - A..Arigato.. Neji… -Respondía sonrojada, tomando la mano de Neji para subir al bote.

-----O----- 

El bote se mecía suavemente con la corriente, los 2 chicos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente.

Neji: -¿Como te sientes? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio  
Tenten: -Me siento genial!! – Respondió emocionada - ¿Por que? ¿Tu no? – Dudo preocupada.  
Neji: -Claro que si!! – Gritó – Me gusta mucho... estar contigo Tenten... – Decía sonrojado.  
Tenten:- -Se paró y se sentó junto a Neji, agarrándose de su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro - . . . A mi tambien me gusta mucho estar contigo...  
Neji: -Tenten – Decía mirando fijamente a su compañera.

Tenten: -Neji… -Respondía mirándolo tambien.  
Neji: -Tenten…  
Tenten: -Neji..  
Neji: -Tenten…  
Tenten: -Neji..  
Neji: -Tenten…  
Tenten: -Neji..

-Se ve un hermoso fondo con la luz de la luna y las estrellas-

Tenten: -PERFECTO AHORA NOS PARECEMOS A GAI-SENSEI Y LEE!! – Gritaba Sonrojada tomándose la cabeza.  
Neji: -Eso no me importa... – Respondía tomando su mentón - Mientras tu estés aquí...  
Tenten: -Neji.. – Lo abraza – Neji te amo.  
Neji: -Tenten: - Mirándola - Yo tambien te amo... – Le respondió, la miró y se acerco a ella, besando sus labios suavemente.   
Tenten: - "Porfavor" – Pensaba saboreando los dulces labios de su Neji – "Que nada nos interrum..."

-EXPLOSION-

Neji: -¿Que fue eso? – Preguntó separándose de Tenten.  
Teten: -YO Y MI BOCOTA!!! - Gritaba molesta-  
Neji: -"¿Eh?"  
Tenten: - Vamos a ver!! – Gritó poniéndose de pie.  
Neji: -Hai!

---- Momento de silencio ----

Tenten: -Neji...  
Neji: - . . .  
Tenten: -Estamos atrapados en mitad de un lago... en un bote... sin poder ir a ningun lado y con algo o alguien atacando el pueblo!! ¿Que hacemos?  
Neji: -Hay que tratar de salir de aquí... y confiar en Gai sensei y Lee...

---- En algún otro lugar ----

Lee: -SI! SOY EL MEJOR! NO HE FALLADO NINGUNO DE MIS 36 TIROS AL BLANCO! YUJU! ¿Vio eso Gai sensei?!!!  
Gai-sensei: -si lo vi Lee – sonreía - Tu eres... el mejor!! – Lloraba tirándose a abrazar a su alumno.  
Lee: -Gai sensei!!  
Gai-sensei: -Lee!!

-EXPLOSION-

Gai-sensei: -Por las barbas de mi abuela!!! ¿Que es eso?!!!! – Gritó sorprendido - Lee... hay que ir a revis.. ¿Lee?  
Lee: - Apúrese Gai sensei!!! – Gritaba corriendo desde ya muy lejos.  
Gai-sensei: -Lee espérame!!!  
Lee: -"Que habrá sido eso... espero que Neji y Tenten estén bien..."  
Gai-sensei: -Lee, mira allá! – Dijo señalando cierto sector.  
Lee: -UN INCENDIO!!  
¿?: -AYUDA AYUDA!! SECUESTRARON A MI HIJA!! AUXILIO!!! – Gritaba una mujer desesperadamente.  
Lee: -No es un incendio... es UN SECUESTRO!!! – Momento de silencio – Con incendio incluido -.- U  
Gai-sensei: -Debemos ayudar…  
Lee: -Hai!!-Silencio- pero.. Gai sensei...  
Gai-sensei: -¿Que sucede?  
Lee: -La explosión fue en otra dirección...¿Que hacemos?  
Gai-sensei: - - Pensando - Lo tengo!! tu ve a ver lo del secuestro y yo iré a lo de la explosión... si ves a Neji y a Tenten, que ellos se encarguen del secuestro y tu búscame a mi ¿entendido?   
Lee: -ENTENDIDO GAI SENSEI!!!  
Gai-sensei: -Te espero Lee.. –Gritó, acto seguido desaparece tras correr varios techos.  
Lee: -HAI! –Baja del techo - Disculpe señora!!!  
¿?: -AYUDA! PORFAVOR!  
Lee: -Disculpe... ¿Que le sucede?  
¿?: -Joven, ayúdeme porfavor... secuestraron a mi hija, mi pequeña hija! –Lloraba la mujer-  
Lee: - No se preocupe, soy un Chuunin de la aldea de Konoha, permítame encargarme... –Sonrisa brillante -¿Cual es su nombre?  
¿?: -Mi nombre es Saika... Saika Minamo...  
Lee: -De acuerdo... tranquila Señora Saika..  
Sra. Saika: -SEÑORITA SAIKA!!  
Lee: -Jeje, lo siento... señorita Saika, yo me encargare de salvar a su hija, mi nombre es Lee, Rock Lee. –Pose Cool.  
SrtA. Saika: -Muchas gracias joven Lee.. ¿?  
Lee: - -Ya había desaparecido-

----En otro lado.----

Neji: -Vaya, porfin pudimos salir del bote...  
Tenten: -"No estaba tan mal" – Se decía a si misma pensando que estaba sola con Neji - ... Si..  
Neji: -Mira quien esta ahí – Dijo señalando un sector   
Tenten: -Lee!  
Lee: -Chicos!  
Neji: -¿Que sucede?  
Lee: -Los he estado buscando, hay problemas, primero hubo una explosión en algún lugar, luego a una señora le secuestran a su hija, Gai sensei y yo tuvimos que separarnos... ¿Pueden encargarse ustedes del secuestro?, busquen a la niña, la madre se llama Saika Minamo, pero le gusta que le digan señorita Saika...- Respira-  
Neji: -Entendido, déjanoslo a nosotros.. Vamos Tenten! –Corre hacia el bosque.  
Tenten: -HAI!... cuídate Lee  
Lee: -Tambien ustedes, adiós.  
Tenten: -Adiós..  
Neji: -Tenten!!  
Tenten: Gomen - Corre

Neji: -BYAKUGAN!  
Tenten: -¿Ves algo?  
Neji: -Hai, Sígueme, los encontré..  
Tenten: -Que bien! "Mientras mas pronto terminemos, mas pronto volveremos a estar a solas"  
Neji: -Aquí es, escóndete – Escondiéndose tras los arbustos - Esos tres son los bandidos... – dijo señalando a 3 hombres que se encontraban internados en el bosque.  
Tenten: -Los atrapamos o los piensas matar?  
Neji: -Solo atrapémoslos... -.-U  
Tenten: -yo los distraigo y tu atacas por sorpresa, los amarramos a un arbol y buscamos a la niña...  
Neji: -Bien... estoy listo...  
Tenten: - Hey ustedes! – Gritó saliendo de los arbustos y sonriendo maliciosamente.  
Bandido 1: -¿Quien eres tu nena?  
Bandido 2: -OOOH! Pero que chica tan Guapa! – Risa malvada.  
Bandido 3: -Una chica tan bonita no debería estar tan solita en un bosque oscuro... – Decía acercándose a Tenten.  
Tenten: -"Kuzó olvide que ando con este kimono, y deje todas mis armas en el hotel" Gracias por los cumplidos, ahora denme a la niña o sino...  
Bandido 2: -¿Sino que?  
Bandido 1: -¿Que nos harás tu preciosa? – Se acercaba.  
Neji: -Ella nada, yo si! Hakke Kūshō!! – Gritó Neji apareciendo y haciendo su Hakke a los bandidos.  
Bandido 3: -¿Eh? – Sale volando.  
Bandido 1: -KYAA! – Sale volando  
Bandido 2: -Rayos... – Sale volando  
Neji: -Toquen a mi chica y los mato!!  
Bandidos 1-2-3: -Tu chica?  
Tenten: -"Su chica?" – Agacha la cabeza sonrojada.  
Bandido 2: -No perderemos tan fácilmente!!! PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR SOBRE NOSOTROS!!!

-- 5 Segundos después –

Neji: -¿Qué me decían? – Preguntaba amarrándolos a los 3 a un árbol.  
Bandido 1: -¿Que es lo que quieren?  
Neji: -"Puedo usar mi Byakugan pero primero veré si me responden directamente" ¿Donde esta la niña?   
Bandido 1: -NO TE LO DIREMOS!!  
Bandido 3: -JAMAS LO SABRAS!!!  
Bandido 2: -ESTA EN UNA CUEVA JUNTO AL RIO!!  
Bandidos 1-3: -BAKA!!  
Neji: -Gracias por la información... luego avisare a los Ambus que estan aca.. Adios – sonreía cruelmente - Tenten vamos!! – Salto a un árbol.  
Tenten: -Good Bye chicos - Saltaba también.

---- ----

Tenten: -Neji, espera, detente... – Decía persiguiéndolo rápidamente.  
Neji: -¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó deteniéndose.   
Tenten: -Tengo una duda... –Jadeaba - ¿Desde cuando soy TU chica? ¿Eh?  
Neji: -Jeje – Se acercaba a ella, y la agarra por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él - Te amo...  
Tenten: - - risita - Eso no es una respuesta...

Neji sonrió, adoraba la forma de ser de su Tenten, la acerco a sí y la beso.

Tenten: -"Ahora si que nadie nos interrumpirá"... –Pensaba   
¿?: -AYUDA!! – Gritaba una vos extraña.  
"Iner Tenten": - Kuzó, Kuzó, Kuzó, Kuzó, Kuzó!!! – Lloraba -  
Tenten: -Suena como a...  
Neji: -Una niña pequeña… Vamos! – Saltaba en los árboles.  
Tenten: -Oh right! C'mon Let's Go!

Neji: -¿Qué haces?

Tenten: -About Wath?  
Neji: -¿Por que hablas ingles?  
Tenten: -I dont know –Reía.  
Neji: -No hagas bromas asi en estos momentos Tenten...  
Tenten: -I'm sorry... digo... gomen. –Risita.  
Neji: -Mira, en esa cueva hay alguien... – dijo mirando cerca de la salida del bosque.  
Tenten: -OLLE TU!! – Gritó llamando a ese "alguien"  
Neji: -Podrias hacer menos ruido? -.-u  
Niña: - ¿Quienes son ustedes? – Preguntaba asustada, llorando - ¿Tambien quieren golpearme?  
Tenten: -Te equivocas, nosotros te llevaremos con tu mamá – Sonreía maternalmente.  
Niña: -Arigato !!!! – Gritaba saltando a abrazar a Tenten.   
Tenten: -Ven sube a mi espalda… decía inclinándose.  
Niña: -Hai!!  
Neji: -Listas?... vámonos..

Los 3 desaparecieron tras la penumbra del bosque.

Niña: -¿Ustedes son unos ninjas?  
Tenten: -Asi es.. somos ninjas de la aldea de Konoha, yo soy una Chuunin y el es un Jounnin... mi nombre es Tenten y el es Neji ¿Como te llamas tu?  
Niña: -Mo nombre es May... y dime una cosa Tenten-san – Dijo mirando picaronamente a Tenten -¿Neji-San es tu novio?   
Tenten: - Mmm… - Pensaba sonrojada - No exactamente pero... digamos que... –Sonrisa- Soy su chica  
May: -Ya veo…Miren es mi casa!!! – Gritaba-  
Neji: -¿Quien es esa señora? – Preguntaba aún sonrojado  
May: -MAMI!  
Neji: -Eso lo aclara todo ¬¬ disculpe seño... señorIta Saika?  
Srta. Saika: -Si..?  
Neji: -Vengo de parte de Rock Lee, soy su compañero, traemos a su hija...  
May: -Mami!! – Gritó saltando a los brazos de su madre.  
Srta. Saika: -HIJA!!! – Gritaba feliz abrazando a su hija - Gracias jovencitos ¿Como se los podría agradecer?  
Tenten: -No se preocupe por eso... es nuestro trabajo.  
Neji: -Tenemos que irnos, quiero saber que paso con la explosión… - comentó Neji mirando a Tenten.  
May: -Tenten-san, quiero ser una ninja como tu!! – Saltaba Feliz.  
Tenten: -¿Eh? – Sonrió, se agacho y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.- Si confías en ti misma... llegaras a ser lo que desees, Adios May.  
May: -Visítanos ¿Si? y... cuida de TU chico  
Tenten: -... Lo haré… - Decía sonrojada - ... Adios! – Salta al techo.  
Neji: -Adios – dijo saltando tras Tenten.  
May: -ADIOOOS!!

---- En otro lugar ----

Tenten: -Gai sensei, Lee porfin los encontramos!!  
Neji: -¿Que era la explosión?  
Gai-sensei: -Solo un accidente con unos fuegos artificiales, nada que no se pueda controlar...  
Lee: -Pero, entre toda la gente encontramos a alguien conocido   
Neji-Tenten: -¿Alguien conocido?  
¿?: -Ho..hola, Neji-niisan, Tenten-san..  
Neji: -Hinata-Sama...?  
Tenten: -HINATA! – Gritaba abrazando a su amiga - ¿Como estas?   
Hinata: -Bien…  
Gai-sensei: -Jejeje, Lee mejor dejémoslos solos ¿ok?  
Lee: -De acuerdo... Sayonara Chicos!  
Neji-Tenten-Hinata: -Sayonara Lee...

Neji: -¿Quieren algo? iré por unos refrescos...  
Tenten: -De acuerdo, nosotras nos sentaremos en el pasto aquí cerca...   
Neji: -Bien – Desaparece.  
Hinata: -¿Y como han... estado?  
Tenten: -Perfectamente... de hecho –Se sonrojo- Tengo q decirte algo...   
Hinata: -¿Que..cosa?  
Tenten: -Estoy... enamorada de tu primo... – Dijo nerviosa.  
Hinata: -¿En serio? Eso es... maravilloso... Tenten-san!! – Gritaba emocionada!  
Tenten: -Si lo es... de echo hasta... ya nos declaramos... y nos dimos nuestro primer beso... //  
Hinata: -¿De verdad? O.O ¿Y como fue?  
Tenten: -FUE MARAVILLOSO!! fue bajo la luz del atardecer, sobre una catarata, y justo mientras nos besábamos... el sol comenzó a esconderse completamente... FUE INCREIBLE!!! ¿Tu sabes lo que es estar enamorada Hinata?  
Hinata: -Pues... – Se sonrojaba - "Naruto-kun.." Yo…No…   
Neji: -Llegue... – Dijo pasando un refresco a cada una.  
Tenten: -Le conté a Hinata... ya sabes... eso... – Se sonrojaba.  
Neji: - Hmp... ¿y que piensa Hinata-Sama? – Preguntaba igualmente sonrojado.  
Hinata: -Me parece súper , es muy lindo, desde siempre he pensado que eran el uno para el otro , oigan, me estoy quedando en el mismo hotel que ustedes... voy a dormir, es tarde, mañana nos vemos...  
Tenten: -Adiós, buenas noches Hinata.  
Neji: -Buenas noches...

-Comienzan a aparecer fuegos artificiales, que llenaron el cielo de color y bellas formas-

Tenten: -Mira eso!!! Es precioso!! – Gritaba con los ojos brillantes.  
Neji: -No... – Contradecía mirándola.  
Tenten: -"Esos ojos denuevo" – Pensaba devolviéndole la mirada.  
Neji: -Tu, si lo eres... - Concluyó  
Tenten: -Neji yo... te amo... – Decía sonrojada.  
Neji: - "Tambien te amo Tenten... MI Tenten" – Pensaba mientras besaba a Tenten más dulce que nunca.  
Tenten: -"Que nada nos interrumpa, que nada nos interrumpa..." – Rogaba Tenten al cielo.  
Neji: -Estoy agotado – Se quejaba recostándose sobre el pasto poniendo sus manos bajo su cabeza.  
Tenten: -"Porfin, nada nos interrumpió, Jeje, porfin termine un beso con Neji " –Pensaba sonriente Tenten recostándose junto a Neji y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste. - Neji... como crees que reaccionen en la aldea... con lo nuestro?? – Preguntó Tenten preocupada.  
Neji: -No me importa lo que piensen... eres mi novia y te amo, y eso es lo único que importa... – Afirmó.  
Tenten: -Novia... – Susurraba con la cara colorada - Tienes razon, se acurrucaba en el pecho de Neji.

Luego de estar un rato en esa tierna posición…

Neji: -Hinata-Sama tiene razon... es tarde, sera mejor que volvamos al hotel, si queremos llegar mañana a la aldea... – Dijo suavemente.  
Tenten: -De acuerdo

Ambos chicos se levantaron, y tomados de la mano ingresaron al hotel.

----- En la noche ------

Neji: -Buenas noches Tenten... – Decía Neji acostado en la cama de la derecha.  
Tenten: -Buenas noches Neji... – Respondía ésta en la cama junto a la ventana.  
Neji: -"Y pensar que hace solo unas horas... me encontraba en la cima de una catarata besando por primera ves a Tenten" Te amo... "Siento que he cambiado con esta experiencia..." – Pensaba Neji.  
Tenten: -"Si, Neji ha cambiado, ya no es como antes, ahora sonrie bastante mas, y demuestra mucho cariño" Tambien yo... "Creo que tambien yo he cambiado..."

Tenten se levantó de su cama, hacía frío, sin decir palabra alguna, se recostó junto a Neji y le abrazó por la espalda… éste de giró, miro a Tenten, y besó su frente, se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, y cayeron dormidos, feliz y cómodamente dormidos.

---- En la habitacion de al lado ----

Gai-sensei: -Lee... ¿Estas dormido? – Preguntaba un aún despierto Sensei.  
Lee: - ZzzZZzzZzzZzZZ...  
Gai-sensei: -"Tengo la sensación de que olvide algo" – Pensaba preocupado -...Bueno da igual.." – dijo dándose la vuelta y cayendo dormido al instante.

---- En lo más profundo del bosque ----

Kazunta: - ¿Donde estoy? – Preguntaba un confundido Kazunta despertando en mitad de un bosque - ¿Como llegue aca? y . . . . ¿Quien rayos soy yo? AYUDA!!!


	11. Discucion Dia importante

**Hola!! Perdon por no haber subido capitulo de este fic en muuucho tiempo, pero alguien me lo ha pedido, y ya que me han dejado un review, lo seguire por ella jejeje ESTO VA PARA TI! (No dire el nombre, pero ya sabes tù :P) BYE!!**

Parte 2:  
Capitulo I:

Se ven 5 siluetas desaparecer atras de una montaña

May: -Tenten-san!!! Tenten-san!!!  
Neji: -Tenten... ¿escuchas?   
Tenten: -Sonrisa-  
May: -Tenten-san!!  
Lee: -Tenten...   
May: -Tenten-san!!  
Hinata: -Tenten-chan...  
May: -Tenten-saaaaaan!!!!  
Tenten: -Girandose- Hola.. May -Sonrie  
May: -Porfin te encuentro!! –LA abraza fuertemente. Solo queria decearte un feliz viaje a koroja...  
Tenten: -Es Konoha...   
May: -Eso mismo! –Risita- Toma les traje esto..- Decia entregandole 5 paquetes – Es para ustedes  
Tenten: -¿Que es esto?  
May: Como muestra de agradecimiento por salvarme, mi madre les preparo el almuerzo –risa- dijo que porsiacaso echaria uno de mas, y veo que fue buena idea -mirando a Hinata- Estos son tus compañeros de equipo Tenten-san?  
Tenten: -Mas o menos, Neji y los 2 de verde son mis compañeros, esa chica es Hinata, la prima de Neji y una de mis mejores amigas -sonrisa-  
May: -Ya veo... olle Tenten-san... quiero pedirte un favor muuuy grande!   
Tenten: -¿Un favor?¿Que cosa?  
May: -Tengo ganas de ir a la escuela ninja, y mi madre me dijo que hablara contigo sobre eso.. ¿me ayudas?  
Tenten: -¿Tambien quieres ser una ninja?  
May: -Haaii!! Despues de que te conoci... me di cuenta que es algo super!!  
Tenten: -Tienes que tener claro que esto no es un juego, puedes morir en cualquier momento…  
May: -Lo se, lo se...  
Neji: -Además, los ninjas tenemos poderes especiales llamados jutsus, que se dividen en 3 grupos, ninjutsus, genjutsus y taijutsus... es bueno que un ninja tenga almenos 2 de estos, si no quieres terminar asi -señalando a Lee-  
Lee: -QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO NEJI HYUUGA!!  
May: -Jejeje, No se preocupen por eso, miren esto -chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer una pequeña llama-  
Tenten: -¿Usas el fuego? Genial...  
May: -El dia del secuestro ¿quien creen que incendio la casa?¿Los bandidos? No señor, use un ataque como defensa propia y... salio un poquito mal ... –Risita tonta-  
Lee: -May, que edad tienes?  
May: -Tengo 8!  
Gai-sensei: -A esa edad se puede entrar a la escuela ninja de Konoha sin problemas...  
Neji: -Entonces... Tenten...  
Tenten: --pensando un momento- Esta decidido, si quieres ser ninja seras ninja, pero aun no es tiempo de inscripciones, vendre por ti en 1 mes para llevarte conmigo a Konoha ¿de acuerdo?  
May: -¿En serio?   
Tenten: -Claro, no te mudes de casa ¿ok?  
May: -Haai!!! -ojos brillantes- Arigato Tenten-san!!!  
Tenten: -No es nada.. -sonrisa- Ahora debemos regresar... cuidate mucho ¿si?  
May: -También cuidense... no quiero que rompas tu promesa Tenten-san, vuelve por mi ¿bien?  
Tenten: -Claro!   
Gai-sensei: -Vamos chicos, LEE A QUE NO LLEGAS EN 1 MINUTO A LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA!! – corre –

Lee: -HAI! GAI-SENSEI! SI PUEDO!, Adios May! – corre-  
Hinata: -Adios! –Corre-  
Tenten: -Adios pequeña amiga -abrazo- cuídate... nos vemos...  
May: -Adios Tenten-san, Neji-san cuídala mucho ¿de acuerdo? -guiñándole un ojo-  
Neji: --sonrojado- … Hn… Si  
Tenten: -Adios –sonrisa- Vamos Neji –Corre-  
Neji: -Esperame! –Corre-  
May: --despidiéndose con la mano- Adiós!!! Buen viajee!!! Nos vemos!!!

--- en el bosque ---

Lee: -Gai-sensei: ¿Que haremos cuando regresemos a la aldea?  
Gai-sensei: -Bien, lo primero será ir a ver a Tsunade-sama a su oficina, para dar un reporte de todo lo ultimo que hemos echo... luego, tendremos la tarde libre y si mas lo recuerdo mañana es el dia de la Gran seleccion...  
Lee: -La gran seleccion? Que es eso?  
Tenten: -¿No lo sabes? Es el dia en que todos los ninjas de 16 17 o 18 años se reúnen y deben decidir que van a ser, si seran maestros, sensei, guardias o si quieren entrar a la clasificación anbus... tambien hay otras profesiones...   
Lee: -QUE!!!??? Yo nisiquiera he pensado en mi futuro T.T  
Neji: -Pues tendras que hacerlo esta noche, que despreocupado e irresponsable eres Lee…  
Lee: -¿Y acaso tu ya sabes lo que vas a ser Neji?  
Neji: - . . . . –Mira hacia otro lado sonrojado-  
Lee: -VES TAMPOCO SABES!  
Gai-sensei: -Recuerdo como me sentia el dia anterior a la Gran Seleccion... no sabia si ser un sensei o atender un puesto de ramen..

-Silencio por parte de todos-

Neji-Lee-Tenten-Hinata: --Boca abierta y ojos cuadrados con cara de WTF!- . . .  
Gai-sensei: -Hei! ¿Que tiene de malo? –Puchero- ¿Que quieres ser tu Hinata?   
Hinata: -¿Eh? . . . Me, me gustaria mucho ser… ser... sensei.. pero soy muy tímida. . .  
Lee: -Es facil de superar la timides, te haras fuerte y cumpliras tus sueños Hinata -sonrisa brillante y pose cool-   
Hinata: -Hai.. Arigato Lee-kun  
Lee: -Tenten ¿tu ya te lo pensaste?  
Tenten: -La verdad... si... ayer lo decidi...  
Neji: -¿Ah si? ¿Y que es?  
Tenten: - No-te-lo-di-go -tono burlesco-  
Lee: -No seas asi!! cuentanos!!  
Tenten: -No-no-no, mañana lo sabran... -mirada melancolica-  
Neji: -¿Que te sucede Tenten? ¿Te sientes bien?  
Lee: -¿Que paso?  
Tenten: -Es solo que... nuestros dias como niños estan terminando... algun dia, muy cercano, dejaremos de formar el equipo de Maito Gai.. seremos dependientes, ya no seremos compañeros, e icluso, talves nunca mas volvamos a vernos...  
Neji-Lee: --mirada melancolica-  
Tenten: -Parece que fuera ayer, cuando entramos a la escuela ninja, cuando nos sentamos bajo ese arbol, cuando nos hicimos esa promesa... parece que fue ayer cuando escuchamos decir al director: ´´Equipo 9 de la escuela ninja Sensei: Maito Gai, el grupo es formado por Hyuuga Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee...´´ . . .  
Lee: -Nunca olvidare mi felicidad al saber que habia sido escogido...  
Neji: -Y yo nunca olvidare el grito que me diste en el oido...  
Lee: -Gomen, en esos dias no sabia medirme...  
Neji: -Yo creo que aun no puedes.. ¬¬  
Tenten: -Cuando me encuentre sola... los echare de menos chicos...  
Neji: -Tu nunca estaras sola Tenten... yo estoy contigo ahora...  
Lee: -Ahora, ¿pero y despues?  
Gai-sensei: --lloriqueo- "Sus palabras me llegaron al corqazon" snif... despues tambien estaran juntos ellos 2 Lee..  
Lee: -Esta llorando Gai sensei? ¿Y que quiso decir con que tambien lo estaran despues?  
Gai-sensei: - Lo que sucede es que esta pareja de tortolitos, ya son oficialmente una pareja de...  
Lee: -NOVIOS!!! ¿SON NOVIOS?!!! O.O  
Tenten: -Ha..hai.. –Sonrojada-  
Lee: -¿Y por que soy el ultimo en enterarme?!! ¿Hinata tu ya lo sabias?!!  
Hinata: -Hai.. gomenasai Lee-kun  
Lee: --inflando los cachetes- Asique ustedes dos ya tienen un buen futuro juntos... en el cual yo no estoy ... Tendran un lindo y largo noviazgo, se casaran, tendran hijos, viviran felices y moriran felices... ¿donde quedo Lee? En alguna parte de Konoha... ¬¬.  
Tenten: -No seas tan negativo Lee!! ¿Tu crees que podria dejar de lado a mi mejor amigo? Siempre seras muy importante para nosotros... por eso me apena el solo pensar en que nos separemos.. dejaremos de hacer misiones juntos y trabajaremos por separado...  
Gai-sensei: -Por esa razon, debemos disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos, chicos ustedes son lo mas importante para mi... ya que yo no tengo familia, ustedes lo son para mi, incluso mas que eso... son como... –Mirando a Lee- Mis propios hijos…  
Lee: -Tambien lo queremos Gai sensei!! –Llorando a chorro-  
Neji: -Por si no se han dado cuenta... Konoha esta justo al frente...  
Lee: -PORFIN LLEGAMOS!!

Iwashi: Bienvenidos Gai-San, Lee-Kun, Neji-Kun, Tenten-San, Hinata-San, adelante...   
Todos: -Arigato...  
¿?: -Hola Hinata!!!!!  
¿?: -Callate Baka...  
Hinata: -Kiba... Shino.. Hola...  
Kiba: -Que tal amiga? ¿como te fue en la investigacion?  
Neji: -Investigacion?  
Hinata: -Habia olvidado decirles que yo estaba alla en una mision de ivestigacion de un posible asalto... pero no sucedio nada..  
Neji-Shino: -Ya veo.. ..!.. -mueca de despresio al otro-  
Gai-sensei: -Sera mejor que nos apuremos chicos..  
Tenten: -Adios Hinata, cuidate mucho   
Hinata: -Adios Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, Neji-niisan..  
Neji: -Hn…  
Lee: -BYYYEEEE!!!

----- En el despacho de la Hokage ------

Tsunade-sama: -Porfin llegaron... los hemos estado esperando... . . . POR MAS DE 12 HORAS!!! –Gritaba furiosa desde su escritorio  
Gai-sensei: -Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama, nos retrasamos por unos inconvenientes...  
Tsunade-sama: -Que tipo de inconvenientes ... ??  
Gai-sensei: -Una pequeña batalla con un chiquillo que queria destruir la aldea y con unos 300 guardias  
. . . -momento de silencio-

Tsunade-Sama: -Si claro…

Tenten: -Es verdad  
Tsunade-sama: -¿En serio? Ya veo. . .¿Lo capturaron?  
Neji-Lee-Tenten: -Gai sensei. . .  
Gai-sensei: -"Kuso, ¿y ahora que? olvide al desmayado en el campamento.." Si, bueno, -Tos- lo capturamos pero...   
Tsunade-sama: --venita en la frente- Pero...??!! -perdiendo la paciencia-  
Gai-sensei: -Lo olvidamos en el campamento... Jeje   
Tsunade-sama: -Como se les puede olvidar algo asi!!!!!!!   
Gai-sensei: -Esque luego fuimos al festival del pueblo de un poco mas abajo y bueno... yo... Lee y yo somos algo olvidadisos...   
Tsunade-sama: -Eso es obvio, pero me extraña de Neji y Tenten... ¿Por que no lo recordaron?  
Neji-Tenten: --sonrojados-...  
Lee: -Estos dos estaban ocupados en otro tipo de cosas ¬¬  
Tsunade-sama: -¿Que tipo de cosas?!!  
Lee: -Su noviazgo..

-momento de silencio-

Tsunade-sama: -NOVIAZGO??!!!!  
Lee: -Asi es...  
Tsunade-sama: -Neji! Tenten! ¿Es eso verdad?!!!  
Tenten: -Ha..hai..  
Tsunade: -Oooh... perfecto... 2 cabezas de pollo y 2 chicos que estan muy ocupados enamorándose en un mismo equipo... el equipo 9 esta de lo mejor -tono sarcástico- Por suerte es su ultimo dia de equipo-

-Mirada melancólica por parte de todos-

Tsunade-Sama:-"Kuzó, meti la pata" Muy bien... pueden irse...  
Tenten: --Suspiro- Que bien necesito una buena ducha   
Lee: -Si... tambien yo. . . –susurrando- Olle Neji, no seas maleducado, llévala a su casa ..  
Neji: -"Es verdad.." Hn.. Tenten, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?  
Tenten: -¿Eh?, Claro!, si quieres...

---- Luego de 15 minutos de caminata en silencio ----

Neji: -Llegamos...  
Tenten: -Hai...  
Neji: -Debo irme... ¿Tenten?  
Tenten: --abrazandolo- Ayer fue el mejor dia de mi vida Neji... Te amo -besandolo-  
Neji: -Correspondiendo al beso- También te amo Tenten... Cuídate mucho ¿si?   
Tenten: -Solo es hasta mañana –Risita-  
Neji: -Es verdad... soy un tonto...  
Tenten: --Poniendo su dedo en los labios de neji- Pero eres MI tonto... –sonrisa- Hasta mañana..   
Neji: -Hasta mañana...  
Tenten: --Cierra la puerta- Uf... que cansancio.. –Suspiro-  
¿?: -Tenten!! Porfin!!   
¿?: -Llegaste!!  
Tenten: -Mamá! Papá! Que tal! –Abrazándolos.-  
Mama: --Separandose bruscamente- Hija... tenemos que hablar contigo...  
Tenten: -"¿eh?" ¿Que sucede?  
Papa: -Te vimos alla afuera...  
Mama: -Con un chico...  
Tenten: -"Hay.. no... Neji..." Hm… -sonrojada-  
Papá: -¿Quien era?  
Tenten: -Era... –Tragando saliva nerviosa- Neji... Neji Hyuuga...  
Mamá: -¿Tu compañero de equipo?  
Tenten: -Bueno.. si y no..  
Papa: -¿Que quieres decir con si y no?  
Mama: -Explicate!  
Tenten: -Esto... Neji es mi... novio...

-Silencio General-

Papa: -ERES SU NOVIA!!  
Mama: -QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!!  
Tenten: -Si, soy su novia...  
Papa: -IMPOSIBLE!!, ES UN HYUUGA!! ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA?  
Tenten: -Si papá.. lo se...  
Mama: -ESTO ES TERRIBLE!! NO... TIENE QUE ACABARCE!! DEBES TERMINAR CON ÉL!  
Tenten: -¿Eh? QUE?!!! MAMÁ NO PUEDES..  
Papa: -NO LE GRITES A TU MADRE JOVENCITA!! ES LO MEJOR PARA TI!  
Tenten: -¿Lo mejor para mi?!!  
Mama: -Es un Hyuuga, estar con el arruinara tu vida..  
Tenten: -AH CLARO!! ¿TU CREES QUE ESTOY CON EL POR PURO CAPRICHO? MAMA YO LO AMO!!!  
Papa: -Pero hija, el es mala influencia!!, es el heredero del Bouke... ¿sabes que significa eso?  
Mama: -Piensa en el sello maldito hija!! TU PASARIAS A SER DEL BOUKE!!  
Tenten: -ESO NO ME INTERESA!!  
Mama: -NO IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES, SOY TU MADRE Y ME OBEDECERAS!!  
Tenten: -USTEDES DOS CREEN QUE SOLO LOS ADULTOS TIENEN UN AMOR REAL? ¿CREEN QUE LOS JOVENES SOLO ESTAN JUNTOS POR MOMENTOS? ¿Cómo UN JUEGO? ¿UN PASATIENMPO? ¿PORQUE SE VEN LINDOS Y YA? NO MAMA!!! A NEJI YO LO AMO DESDE HACE MAS DE 6 AÑOS!!! MUCHO MAS!!!  
Papa: -¿Y POR QUE NO NOS LO DIJISTE ANTES?  
Mama: -SI NOS LO UBIECES DICHO ANTES, DESDE YA MUCHO TIEMPO TE HUBIERAMOS ORIENTADO POR EL CAMINO CORRECTO!  
Tenten: -PUES QUE BUENO QUE NO LO DIJE, PORQUE ENTONCES NEJI ESTARIA SUFRIENDO PORQUE EL NO SIGNIFICARIA NADA PARA MI Y YO NO ESTARIA EN ESTE MOMENTO CON EL CHICO QUE AMO!!  
Papa: -ENTIENDE QUE ES POR TU BIEN HIJA!!  
Tenten: -¿CREEN QUE ES POR MI BIEN SEPARARME DEL CHICO CON EL QUE SOY FELIZ? ¿CREEN QUE ES POR MI BIEN HACERME LLORAR? ¿CREEN QUE ES POR MI BIEN ROMPERME EL CORAZON? NO LO ES!  
Mama: -CALLATE Y ESCUCHANOS HIJA!!  
Tenten: -NO MAMÁ, ESTO SE ACABO!, ME LARGO DE AQUI!! -tomando su mochila-  
Mama: -A DONDE VAS?!!  
Tenten: -A CUALQUIER LUGAR LEJOS DE AQUI! –llorando-  
Papa: -VUELVE AQUI AHORA MISMO!   
Tenten: -YA BASTA! CALLATE!-SALIENDO POR LA PUERTA!-  
Mama: -ES SUFICIENTE! ESTO MERECE UN CATIGO! VUELVE AQUI AHORA MISMO!   
Tenten: -ADIOS!! -dando un portazo-  
Papa: -TENTEN! -abriendo la puerta- No esta... se fue... ¿cual es el problema con esa niña?!!  
Mama: --Suspiro- Creo que el problema... somos nosotros...

---

-Toc toc toc-

Sakura: -Ya voy, ya voy..-Abriendo la puerta- Tenten! Hola!  
Tenten: -Hola Sakura... ¿tienes un momento?  
Sakura: -Todo el momento del mundo para ti amiga ¿que te sucede? te veo triste...  
Tenten: --llorando- Tengo problemas.. y necesito hablar...  
Sakura: -Ya veo... pasa...  
Tenten: .-sentandoce en un sillon- arigato..   
Sakura: --sentandoce- Que te sucede amiga? -pasandole una taza de te-  
Tenten: --recibiendo- arigato... Sakura, tengo problemas con mis padres..  
Sakura: -¡Que sucedio?  
Tenten: -Te cuento... en la mision que tuvimos hace poco... me... declare a Neji...  
Sakura: -¡De verdad?!! ¿Y que paso?   
Tenten: -Nada malo... resulta que yo tambien le gustaba desde hace mucho y... somos novios ahora...  
Sakura: -Eso es perfecto!!! no veo el problema...  
Tenten: -Resulta que cuando llegue a casa hoy y se lo conte a mama y a mi papa... reaccionaron muy mal...me decian que el era muy malo, que era mala influencia, que no me merecia, que era del bouke, que yo llevaria el sello maldito, me estaban obligando a romper con él...  
Sakura: -Ahora si veo el problema ¿tu que hiciste?  
Tenten: -Claro que lo defendi, no voy a terminar con el, lo amo! pero mis padres no me comprenden. . . asi que me enoje y... hui de casa...  
Sakura: -No es lo correcto pero... estando en tu lugar yo hubiera echo lo mismo... Tenten.. si quieres puedes quedarte aca el tiempo que gustes   
Tenten: -De verdad?  
Sakura: -Claro!! para eso estan las amigas ¿no?   
Tenten: -Arigato... mañana hablare mas calmada con mis padres y con Neji.. ademas mañana es el dia de la Gran Seleccion...  
Sakura: -Es verdad... yo no tengo decidido lo que voy a ser pero.. lo decidire esta noche   
Tenten: -Sakura... no quiero ser aprovechadora pero ¿puedo usar la ducha?  
Sakura: -Aprovechadora? Para nada... recuerda que estas en tu casa ahora.. claro que puedes bañarte cuando lo decees  
Tenten: -Arigato Sakura..  
Sakura: -Mis padres no estan, y su habitacion la cierran para que yo no saque el dinero... ¿te importa dormir conmigo?  
Tenten: -"Le quita el dinero a sus padres?" Para nada... tengo mi saco de dormir en mi bolso   
Sakura: -Bien, entonces mientras te bañas... preparare la habitacion...  
Tenten: -Hai!.. con permiso..

--- En la ducha ---

Tenten: -""Neji... te amo... te amo demasiado como para obedecer a mis padres... te amo mas que a mi propia vida... no entiendo por que... ¿por que no puedes entender eso mamá? ¿por que me niegas el camino a la felicidad papá?  
Sakura: --detras de la puerta- Tenten.. vinieron tus padres preguntando por ti..  
Tenten: -¿Que?!!   
Sakura: -Les dije que no estabas aca y que no te habia visto hace mas de 4 dias ¿esta bien?  
Tenten: -Uf.. si gracias Sakura...  
Sakura: -Ya esta todo listo.. te prestare mi pijama ¿bien?  
Tenten: -"olvide que solo traigo una ropa de cambio en mi mochila y nada mas" Arigato Sakura... y disculpa..   
Sakura: -No te preocupes, te espero en la cocina... prepare algo de comer..

--- 15 minutos despues ---

Tenten: -Que rico esta este ramen Sakura..  
Sakura: -¿Te recuerda a alguien?  
Tenten: -Jaja si..  
Sakura-Tenten: -Naruto... 

--- En alguna parte de las montañas ---

Naruto: -Achiis! Creo que voy a resfriar...  
Jiraiya: -Alguien debe estar hablando de ti ahora...  
Naruto: -No se me ocurre quien podria ser...

--- De vuelta a casa de sakura --- 

Sakura: -Buenas noches Tenten...  
Tenten: -Buenas noches Sakura... y arigato..

Sakura: -Cuando quieras amiga cualquier problema que tengas puedes confiar en cualquiera de nosotras...  
Tenten: -"Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari..." Si, es verdad...  
Sakura: -Buenas noches... -duerme-  
Tenten: -Buenas noches... –duerme-

CONTINUARA...

**--------**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO A USTEDES LOS QUE LO LEEN! Y a los que no.. IGUAL! (Megu: -ESTUPIDA!) TU CALLATE! (Megu: ¬¬) **

**Chaiito!!! Si me dejan reviews, continuo jejeje, vienen cosas interesantes :P **


	12. La Gran Selección, Inicio de un problema

**Ya, ahora subi este capitulo.. espero les agrade jejeje, veran que poco a poco mejorara :D, lo prometo**

**------**

Capitulo 2

--- Al dia siguiente: ---

Tenten: -Despierta...   
Sakura: -ZzZzZ -dormida como un tronco-  
Tenten: -Vamos Sakura despierta ya!!  
Sakura: -Solo 5 minutos mas mami...  
Tenten: ¿5 minutos? DORMISTE TODA LA MAÑANA!! Y NO SOY TU MAMI!! ¡DESPIERTA! – Sacudiéndola.  
Sakura: -Ya desperte.. ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto sobandose la cabeza.  
Tenten: -¿Que que sucede? Me desperte a las 6:15 de la mañana, me levante, me bañe, me vestir, fui a comprar algunas cosas, hice la cama, prepare el desayuno, limpie un poco, planche y lave tu ropa, me tuve que bañar de nuevo y cuando vine a verte SEGUIAS DORMIDA!!  
Sakura: -Es que tu eres la loca que se despierta temprano...  
Tenten: -No, tu eres la loca que se despierta tarde... ademas recuerda que la gran seleccion es hoy a las 12 en punto!!!  
Sakura: -¿Y que? Si son las 10 estamos a buena hora. . .  
Tenten: -Pues no son las 10, son las 11:15 y tienes 45 minutos para bañarte, vestirte y desayunar. . .  
Sakura: --Momento de silencio-- Y POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES!!! ¿QUE CLASE DE AMIGA ERES?!!  
Tenten: -UNA AMIGA QUE SE DESPERTO A LAS 6 AM PARA TENER TODO LISTO PARA CUANDO DESPIERTES Y QUE TRATO DE DESPERTARTE A PARTIR DE LAS 9:00 , PERO NO TE MOVIAS NI UN MILIMETRO!!  
Sakura: -Como sea debo apurarme -Corre al baño-   
Tenten: -Nunca cambiara... es asi desde que la conozco... – Susurró sonriendo.  
Sakura: -TE ESCUCHE! –Grito desde el baño-  
Tenten: -Yo no dije nada. . . solo estoy cantando –Canta- Hoy al darte un beso vi como, pusiste una cara de sorpresa, pensaras que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear, mas la vida me ha enseñado, no ignores si llega lo que has buscado, y solo asi se decir que te amo, esa es mi sensacion...  
Sakura: -Callate!   
Tenten: -AL SABER QUE TE IBA A VER MI DULCE SONRISA EN EL ESPEJO QUICE ENSALLAR -sonriendo al espejo- SALI EN TU BUSCA A TODA PRISA, PUES NO TE HARIA ESPERAR... MAS LA DUDA A EN MI MENTE, SIENTE.. SI RECIBIRAS LO QUE HAY EN MI.. TAN AMOROSAMENTE!! -para de cantar- (Para los que conocen bien Inuyasha, saben que canción es ¿No?)-

--- 30 minutos después ---

Sakura: --bajando la escalera- que rico huele!!  
Tenten: -Bella durmiente. . . su desayuno esta servido...   
Sakura: -Ja ja, muy graciosa... gracias...¿Como dormiste? –Pregunto tomando una tostada y mirando a su amiga.  
Tenten: -Mejor de lo que crei, pense que con todos estos problemas... pues me costaria un poco quedarme dormida, y tambien pense que amaneceria mal pero... Dormi lona!! (Que modesta xD) y amanecí con un genio fantastico!!  
Sakura: -Si.. se nota...  
Tenten: -¿Y decidiste que vas a ser Sakura?  
Sakura: -¿Sobre que?   
Tenten: -La seleccion de trabajos ninjas...  
Sakura: -Si, lo pense detenidamente y creo que...  
Tenten: -"Detenidamente? SE DURMIO AL PONER LA CABEZA EN LA ALMOHADA!! Seguro ni tuvo tiempo de pensarlo… ni en la ducha lo habrá hecho ¬¬" y. . .  
Sakura: -Me especializare en ninja medico, ya que es lo que mejor se hacer..  
Tenten: -Que bueno!! Tsunade-sama estara muy orgullosa de ti!!  
Sakura: -No lo creo a ella solo le importan el Sake y las apuestas.. además, me entrenó porque yo se lo pedi, es todo..  
Tenten: -Si, pero ella te enseño sus técnicas y habilidades, te aceptó como su discipula, a ti nada mas, yo creo que para ella eres algo mas que una simple ninja  
Sakura: -Si puede ser. . . me gustaria que alguien se sintiera orgulloso de mi alguna ves. . . alguien que no sean mis padres..  
Tenten: -Bien, lavare esto... –Poniéndose de pie para lavar la loza.  
Sakura: -Me voy a vestir –Corre con la tostada aun en la boca.  
Tenten: -Jejeje... ok

--- 10 minutos despues ---

Sakura: -Lista!  
Tenten: -APURATE!! QUEDAN SOLO 5 MINUTOS Y EL GRAN SALON DE KONOHA QUEDA A MINIMO 10 MINUTOS DE AQUI!!  
Sakura: -PERO SI VAMOS CORRIENDO LLEGAREMOS EN MENOS TIEMPO!  
Tenten: -PUES ENTONCES CORRE!! 

-Ambas chicas salen disparadas hacia la calle-

Tenten: -Ya llevamos corriendo 2 minutos...  
Sakura: -Olle nunca me dijiste que especialidad tomaras tú...  
Tenten: -Mira!! Llegamos!!   
Sakura: -LO LOGRAMOS!! SIII!!

Naruto: -HOLA SAKURA-CHAN! –Agitando la mano-  
Sakura: -Naruto!, ¿cuando volviste?  
Tenten: -¿Volver?¿De donde?  
Naruto: -De entrenar con Ero-sennin en las montañas... volví hace 20 minutos  
Tenten: -¿Otra ves entrenabas con el? entrenaste por 3 años. . .  
Naruto: -Yo no quería. . . el me obligo TT  
Gai-sensei: -Hola Tenten.. Sakura, Naruto, buenos días...  
Todos: -Buenos días...  
Gai-sensei: -Tenten, llegas tarde...  
Tenten: -No es mi culpa Sakura se quedo dormida. . .  
Gai-sensei: -¿Sakura? –Cara de duda- Bien. . . Lee y Neji están por allá ¿vamos?  
Tenten: -Hai... adiós Sakura, Naruto, nos vemos adentro..  
Sakura: -Adios..  
Naruto: -ADIOOOOS!!

Tenten: -Hola chicos!  
Lee: -Hola Tenten!  
Neji: -Buenos dias...  
Gai-sensei: -Bien ahora estamos todos..  
Lee: -Es verdad ¿Por que llegaste tarde?   
Tenten: -Es que Sakura se quedo dormida... xP  
Neji: -¿Sakura?   
Tenten: -Asi es... me quede a dormir en su casa anoche  
Neji: -¿Y por que?  
Tenten: --mirada melancolica- Problemas personales... luego debo hablar contigo ¿bien?  
Neji: -Si, claro... yo también quería hablar contigo...  
Lee: -Pero ALGUIEN llego tarde y no hay tiempo de hablar...  
Tenten: -Perdon. . .  
Gai-sensei: -Son las 12:00 es hora... 

Tsunade-sama: -ATENCION, SOLO DIRE ESTO UNA VES ¿DE ACUERDO? NO LO REPETIRÉ - Tomando aire y aclarando la garganta - SE SEPARARAN LOS GRUPOS POR EDADES... 16 AÑOS POR LA PUERTA LETRA "A"!! ASI QUE EMPIECEN A MOVERSE!!!

Tenten: --Inflando los cachetes- Como Lee cumplió ya los 17 seré la única de este equipo en esa sala... –Suspiro- Bueno me voy, Adios  
Neji: -Suerte -susurrandole al oido- ... Te quiero   
Tenten: --susurrando- Yo tambien te quiero...  
Lee: -Adios pequeñita –sonrisa-  
Tenten: --risita- Adios..-corre-   
Lee: -- Oo -¿Como es que no me mato por decirle pequeñita?  
Neji: -Debe estar de buen humor. . . 

Tsunade-sama: -LOS CHICOS DE 17 AÑOS ENTREN POR LA PUERTA

"B"!! ¿Qué ESPERAN? ¿UNA INVITACIÓN? MUEVANSE!!!

Neji: -Vamos Lee...  
Lee: -Hai!... Adios Gai sensei...  
Gai-sensei: -Lee...  
Lee: -Gai sensei..  
Gai-sensei: -Lee...  
Lee: -Gai sensei..  
Gai-sensei: -Lee...  
Lee: -Gai sensei..

-Se ven envueltos en nubes y flotando en el azul cielo-

Neji: -LEE!!  
Lee: -Gomen, ya voy... adiós Gai sensei..  
Gai-sensei: -Suerte Lee..  
Lee: -Gai sensei...  
Gai-sensei: -Lee..  
Lee: -Gai sensei..

Neji: -AAAH! YO ME VOY DE AQUI… -Caminando molesto.  
Lee: -Esperame! –corre- 

Tsunade-sama: - BLA BLA BLA.. 18 AÑOS, PUERTA C Y POR ULTIMO... SENSEIS Y ACOMPAÑANTE POR LA PUERTA D, ESTO ES TODO PUEDEN PASAR A LAS SALAS...

Gai-sensei: -"Crecen tan rápido..." -llorando-

--- Puerta A --- 

Tenten: -WOW! cuanta gente!!  
Shizune: -Tenten aqui tienes, este broche lleva un numero el cual te identificara durante toda la seleccion...  
Tenten: -Arigato Shizune-san . . . Vaya… numero 362 

Sakura: -Hola Tenten!, nos encontramos de nuevo!!  
Tenten: -Hola Sakura! HOLA CHICAS!!  
Hinata: -Buenos dias Tenten-san..  
Ino: -¿que tal amiga?  
Tenten: -Buenos dias... yo estoy bien ¿que tal ustedes?  
Hinata: -Nerviosa temblando  
Ino: -Si.. aparte de nerviosas, en lo general, bien también  
Sakura: -Olle Ino ¿sabes la ultima sobre Tenten?   
Ino: -¿Sobre Tenten?  
Tenten: -¿Sobre mi?  
Hinata: -"Creo que se de que trata" . .  
Sakura: -Esque nuestra amiga Tenten. . . Ya tiene novio   
Tenten: -Sakura . . .!!  
Hinata: -"Lo sabia.." U  
Ino: -QUE!!?? ¿EN SERIO? ¿Y QUIEN ES EL AFORTUNADO?  
Tenten: -Pues. . . es . . . –Nerviosa- . . . Neji..   
Ino: -¿DE VERDAD? ¿NEJI? SABIA QUE TE GUSTABA!!! LO SABIA!!¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?  
Tenten: -Porque somos novios desde hace 3 dias nada mas..  
Ino: -¿Sakura tu ya lo sabias?  
Sakura: -Lo supe ayer..  
Ino: -¿Y tu Hinata?  
Hinata:-Yo lo se desde hace 2 días..  
Ino: -Y Temari lo sabe?  
Tenten: -No, ella no lo sabe aun..  
Ino: -Que bueno... no soy la ultima en enterarme..  
Shizune: -¿Acaso las chicas de hoy en dia no pueden hablar de algo que no sean chicos?   
Ino: -¿Ya es hora de entrar?  
Shizune: -Calmadas, primero debo dar instrucciones..  
Ino: Pues apúrese...   
Shizune: -BIEN! ESCUCHENME TODOS!!! EN POCOS MINUTOS DARA COMIENZO EL EXAMEN ESCRITO EN ESTA HABITACION -señalando una puerta- LA DURACION APROXIMADA SERA DE 45 MINUTOS, LUEGO SE HARA UN EXAMEN ORAL, SERAN LLAMADOS DE UNO EN UNO A TRAVES DE SUS NUMEROS, PERO ANTES TIENEN QUE TERMINAR EL ESCRITO, EN ESTA HABITACION CADA SILLA TIENE UN NUMERO, BUSQUEN EL NUMERO QUE SE LES FUE DADO Y SIENTENCE EN ESE LUGAR, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE TERMINEN EL EXAMEN ESCRITO, DEBEN AVISAR AL MONITOR DEL SALON Y LUEGO DEBEN DIRIGIRSE AL SALON PRINCIPAL, EN EL CUAL SE REUNIRAN LOS DEMAS DEPUES... EN ESE SALON SERAN LLAMADOS POCO A POCO A UNA PEQUEÑA HABITACION DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN 2 MONITORES Y LA HOKAGE, LA CUAL LES DARA LAS SIGUEINTES INTRUCCIONES... AHORA IRE POR LA LLAVE Y EN CUANTO REGRESE COMENZAREMOS...  
Ino: -Mi cabeza... ¿podrían hacerlo mas corto?  
Tenten: -Jajaja, pronto dara comienzo...  
Hinata: -Porfin...  
Sakura: -Dejaremos de ser unas niñitas y pasaremos a ser mu..  
Ino: -Jovencitas... . 

Sakura: -Eso mismo!  
Ino: Porfin el equipo IN-TE-HI-TEN-SA demostrara de lo que es capas!!  
Hinata: -Pero el TE del equipo no esta..  
Tenten: -Es verdad, Temari tiene 17, ella esta en la sección B.   
Hinata: -Entonces no estara con nosotras. . .  
Sakura: -CLARO QUE SI!!, AUNQUE TEMARI NO ESTE AQUI, EN REALIDAD SI ESTA, SI NO ESTA, ESTA, DONDE SEA QUE ESTE, SI NO ESTA DONDE ESTAMOS ESTARA ALLA O ACA DONDE ESTA, PERO ESTA DONDE ESTAMOS AUNQUE NO ESTA, ESTA AQUI, Y SI NO ESTA, ESTA IGUAL SI, ELLA ESTA Y SI NO ESTA, ESTARA, PORQUE ESTA AQUI AUNQUE NO ESTE, ELLA ESTA!   
Tenten: -Ahora a mi me duele la cabeza. . .  
Hinata: -Creo que lo que ella quiere decir es que Temari esta con nosotras en nuestros corazones  
Sakura: - ¿Eh? En palabras mas simples. . . . asi es Hinata jejeje –Risa tonta.  
Shizune: -ATENCION... -abriendo la puerta- PUEDEN PASAR 

Todas: --entrando lentamente al salon- OOOH!!!  
Hinata: -QUE GRANDE!!  
Ino: -CUANTAS SILLAS!!  
Sakura: -DEBEN HABER 5000 SILLAS O MAS!!  
Tenten: -YO CREO QUE MUCHAS MAS!!  
Shizune: -EN TOTAL HAY 12.794 SILLAS... y en el edificio ENTERO hay 45.854.932   
Sakura: -45 MILLONES!!!  
Ino: -Todas tenemos numeros muy separados asi que ninguna se sentara cerca de otra…  
Hinata: -Hay que hacerlo bien..  
Tenten: -Suerte chicas… -Poniendo la mano en el centro.  
Ino: -Suerte... –Poniendo la mano sobre la de Tenten-  
Sakura: -Suerte –Poniendo la mano sobre la de Ino-  
Hinata: -Suerte –Poniendo la mano sobre la de Sakura-  
Todas: -Suerte Temari!! VAMOS! EQUIPO IN-TE-HI-TEN-SA! –Levantando las manos al cielo. – A POR ELLO!!!

--- Puerta B ---

Neji: -Me toco el numero 153 ¿y a ti Lee? ¿Eh?  
Lee: --llorando- Mira. . .-mostrando su papel-  
Neji: -Vaya… el numero 666, ese es el numero del diablo Lee... Trae mala suerte  
Lee: -Lo se. . .TT  
Neji: -Bueno, no hay que dejarse llevar por supersticiones, solo da lo mejor de ti..  
Lee: -Lo se... ¿eh? Hola Shikamaru... hola Temari.. hola ... ¿Kankurou y... Gaara?   
Kankuro: -No confundas, solo estoy aquí como monitor y Gaara de examinador...  
Lee: -Ya veo.. ¿tiene algo que ver con ser el Kazekage?  
Temari: -Pues si... los kages de la hoja, la arena y del relámpago están reunidos como los 3 examnadores principales...  
Neji: -Ya veo…

Shikamaru: -Es problemático… La Hokage, el Raikage y el Kazekage juntos… Es peor que las mujeres.

Temari: --Golpeandolo en la cabeza- Te recuerdo que mi hermano el el Kazekage y que yo soy mujer!  
Lee: --susurrando (es un susurro mas fuerte de lo normal)- Olle Temari.. ¿sabias que ahora Neji y Tenten son Novios?  
Temari: -NOVIOS!! ¿ES ESO VERDAD?  
Neji: --golpeando en la cabeza a Lee- BAKA! ¿POR QUE SE LO DICES A TODOS?  
Temari: -Olle, yo no soy Todos soy una de las mejores amigas de Tenten y merecía saberlo...  
Kankurou: -Falta poco para que empieze todo... es emocionante...  
Gaara: -Sera mejor que me vaya –retirandoce- . . .  
Shikamaru: -Que problematico es ese chico. . . Ni siquiera se digna a hablar nada  
Temari-Kankurou: --golpeando en la cabeza a Shikamaru- ¡¡QUE DIJISTE?!!  
Shikamaru: -Auch! Na- Nada! "¿Por qué denuevo a mi?  
Hiashi Hyuuga: -Estas son las instrucciones, pasen todos porfavor, busquen su asiento y cuando terminen, avisen y pasen al salón principal... -(Comparado con la explicacion de Shizune... xD).

--- Puerta D ---

Kakashi-sensei: --leyendo icha-icha paradise - Olle Gai... ¿por que tiemblas?   
Gai-sensei: -Hace frio, es todo..  
Kakashi-sensei: -Pero si hay mas de 30 grados..  
Gai-sensei: -Bien, estoy emocionado...   
Kakashi-sensei: -Te comprendo. . .

--- Puerta A, 45 minutos despues ---

Tenten: -Shizune-san, termine..  
Shizune: -Muy bien ¿respondiste todo?  
Tenten: -Hai!, estaba facil, aunque me demore un poco  
Shizune: -"¿Facil? Oo" Muy bien, sal por esa puerta y ve a la ultima habitación del corredor...  
Tenten: -Hai.! -sale de la habitación-

Ino: -Mirando desde el otro extremo- Que rápida es… 

Hinata: - Tenten-san, terminaste...  
Tenten: -Asi es... solo falta esperar a las chicas..

-En eso sakura entra por la puerta-

Sakura: -Uf, porfin, no estuvo tan mal...  
Tenten: -Estuvo facil, me atrase revisando el examen..  
Hinata-Sakura: -Igual yo... jajaja   
Ino: -Me pregunto como estarán los chicos. . .

Tenten-Sakura: -Y TU CUANDO LLEGASTE O.O  
Ino: -Recién, ni siquiera me sintieron… Que triste…

-Entran muchos chicos por la puerta-

Tenten: -Creo que es el momento del examen oral. . .   
Hinata: -Ya se me habían pasado los nervios TT  
Naruto: -¿Tienen miedo chicas?  
Tenten: -Solo un poco...  
Naruto: -Yo no tengo  
Ino: -¿Y por que tus piernas están tiritando?  
Naruto: -Esque hace frio.. es todo...  
Hinata: --sonrojada- Ya es.. ho- hora ...  
Sakura: -Hay que esperar que nos llamen...

Altavos: -Numero 001 Adelante...  
Ino: -Y hay que esperar muuucho  
Todos: --suspiro-  
Tenten: -Hinata... ¿Puedes venir un momento? –Llevándosela a un rincón-   
Hinata: -¿Eh? cla-claro ...

Tenten: -Explícate...   
Hinata: -¿Que quieres decir?  
Tenten: -¿Por que de repente empezaste a tartamudear? ¿Por que te sonrojaste asi? ¿Por que estas tan tímida ahora? Todo fue cuando llego Naruto. . . ¿Acaso te gusta?  
Hinata: --roja como un tomate- Yo.. No. .  
Tenten: -Soy tu amiga, no me mientas, pudo guardar tus secretos, confía en mi Hinata ¿Te gusta Naruto?  
Hinata: --nerviosa- Pues. . . –suspiro- Si...  
Tenten: -¿Y por que no nos lo habias dicho antes? –sonrisa- Somos tus amigas. . .  
Hinata: -Es que tenia miedo...  
Tenten: -Comprendo... pero eso no cambia el echo de que me mentiste..   
Hinata: -¿Mentirte?  
Tenten: -En el festival... cuando te pregunte si estabas enamorada.. tu dijiste que no...  
Hinata: -Lo siento Tenten-san..  
Tenten: -Hinata, eres una de mis mejores amigas, no me digas Tenten-san, solo dime Tenten..  
Hinata: -Lo siento  
Tenten: -Y deja de disculparte por todo..  
Hinata: -Perdon...  
Tenten: -- . suspiro- Guardare el secreto Hinata... y si quieres te puedo ayudar..  
Hinata: -¿Ayudar?   
Tenten: -Con Naruto...  
Hinata: -De que forma??  
Tenten: -Eso hay que verlo, conforme van las circunstancias. . . ahora regresemos..  
Hinata: -Hai..!!

Tenten: -Sakura... ¿donde esta Ino?  
Ino: -Le toco entrar, ella era la numero 049 asi que tardó menos...

Altavos: -Numero 050 adelante!!   
Hinata: -Supongo que la veremos afuera...  
Sakura: -Bien...   
Tenten: -"Neji... ¿como estas?..."

--- La puerta B ---

Neji: -El examen estuvo facil ¿no Lee? ¿Lee?  
Lee: --temblando- espero...  
Neji: -¿Aun crees en las supersticiones verdad?  
Lee: -Lo que sucede es que... primero saco el numero 666, luego choco contra la ventana, luego tropiezo en el salón, el banco que me toco tenia un clavo en la silla y se me incrusto en el...

Neji: -LEE!

Lee: -Luego se quebró mi lapiz y tuve que escribir a pura mina en mano, luego pase la vergüenza olvidando poner mi nombre, todos se rieron de mi... y ahora entro aca y tengo que esperar 665 números antes que me toque!!! TT hoy es el peor día de mi vida!...   
Neji: --sonrisa cínica- "pobre.."  
Altavos: -Numero 147!!

Shikamaru: -Porfin es mi turno. . .  
Temari: -Olle..  
Shikamaru: -¿Eh?  
Temari: -Suerte. . .   
Shikamaru: -Que va.. no creo que sea tan problemati... ..!..   
Temari: --beso en la mejilla- -sonrisa- Adios... -camina hacia el fondo del salon perdiendoce entre la multitud-  
Shikamaru: --sonrojado tocándose la mejilla- Que chica mas problematica. . . –sonrisa-

Neji: "Tenten... ¿Como estas?..." 

---Puerta D---

Gai-sensei: --sudando- ¿como estarán? ¿Faltara mucho? ¿Lograran pasar el examen? ...!!!!!  
Kakashi-sensei: -"No tiene remedio" -sigue leyendo-

---Puerta A---

Altavos: -Numero 362 adelante..  
Tenten: -¿362? Porfin me toca!!  
Sakura: -Yo tengo que esperar 34 numeros mas, me toca el 396. . .  
Hinata: A mi me toca el 438 no se quejen   
Tenten: --Risa- Adios...   
Sakura: -Suerte...  
Hinata: -Piensa antes de contestar   
Tenten: -Hai! –entra-

Tsunade-sama: -Pasa Tenten... ¿que tal estas?  
Tenten: -Muy bien, pero cansada de tanta espera...   
Tsunade-sama: -Jeje, me imagino, lo siento ¿como esta tu novio?-los monitores la quedan mirando con cara de ¿NOVIO!!?-  
Tenten: --sonrojada- Muy bien... gracias por preguntar ¬¬  
Tsunade: -Muy bien.. comencemos... según tu examen escrito... tienes posibilidades para entrar a lo que tu desees, ya que ademas tienes puntos extras por haber participado en misiones de rango A y en batallas importantes...  
Tenten: -Pues. . . tengo decidido lo que quiero ser. . .

--- Puerta B ---

Monitor: Asique Neji Hyuuga ¿Eh?...interesante...  
Hiashi: -Neji. . . ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres ser? Con tus examenes y las misiones que has cumplido puedes ser lo que tu quieras...   
Monitor: -Tambien podemos darte recomendaciones y orientarte...   
Neji: -No es necesario. . . ya se lo que quiero..

--- Puerta D ---

Gai-sensei: -DONDE ESTABAS KAKASHI!!!   
Kakashi-sensei: -¿Eh? Solo fui al baño. . .   
Gai-sensei: -AVERIGUASTE ALGO??  
Kakashi-sensei: -Solo que en estos momento estan a mitad del examen oral...  
Gai-sensei: -Espero que decidan bien . . .

--- 1 hora despues ---

--- En el centro del edificio ---

Tsunade-sama: -ATENCION TODOS!! AHORA REUNIREMOS A LOS JOVENES DE LA PUERTA B Y C AQUI!!  
Tenten: -Porfin.. todo acabo...  
Sakura: -Que alivio estaba sofocandome alla adentro...  
Ino: -¿cuando apareseran los demas?   
Hinata: -¿Como estara Temari?  
Naruto: -Tengo hambre. . .  
Sakura-Tenten-Ino: -BAKA!!!

Lee: -Hola chicas!!   
Tenten: -Lee, Neji!!!  
Neji: -¿Que tal?  
Tenten: --sonrisa- bien y tu?  
Neji: --sonrojado- bien...   
Sakura-Hinata-Ino-Lee: -EL BESO! EL BESO! EL BESO!  
Tenten: --sonrojada- Ya cállense!  
Neji: --sonrojado- ¿como les fue?  
Ino: -Perfectamente  
Hinata: -Bien  
Tenten: -Excelente..  
Sakura: -No podía ser mejor  
Tenten: -¿Y a ustedes?  
Neji: -A mi bien pero...  
Lee: --llorando- Creo que bien, pero hoy no fue mi dia...  
Tenten: Déjame adivinar –Toma aire- te salio el numero 666, luego chocaste contra una ventana, luego tropiezas en el salón, el banco que te toco tenia un clavo en la silla y se me incrusto en tu...-Tos- luego se quebró tu lápiz y tuviste que escribir a pura mina en mano, pasaste la vergüenza olvidando poner tu nombre en el examen, y todos se rieron de ti ... y ademas tuviste que esperar 665 numeros antes de que te tocara a ti...  
Todos: o.0 -boca abierta-   
Lee: -¿Que comes en el desayuno que adivinas? LO SABIA ERES UNA BRUJA!!!  
Tenten: -QUE DICES LEE!!!! -golpe en la cabeza-   
Todos: -Jajaja

Tsunade-sama: -ATENCION!! ESTA NOCHE A LAS 20:00 hrs. ( 8 PM ) EMPEZARA EN EL CENTRO DE KONOHA EL FESTIVAL DE CEREMONIA DE CLAUSURA, QUIERO QUE TODOS ESTEN BIENVESTIDOS, EN ESE LUGAR SE LES ENTRAGARAN LOS CERTIFICADOS DE ACEPTADOS, RECHASADOS Y OS DIPLOMAS ASIQUE NO DEBE FALTAR NADIE ¡¡NADIE!! PERO ADEMAS SE CELEBRARA UN BAILE EN PAREJAS, ASIQUE INVITEN A SU CHICA CHICOS NO QUERRAN QUEDARCE SIN NADIE!!

Neji: --susurrandole al oido- Tenten... ¿serias mi pareja?  
Tenten: --sonrojada- -abrazandolo- Tu sabes que si Neji... -lo besa-  
Temari: -Veo que los rumores eran ciertos...  
Tenten: -Temari!! –sonrojada- Ya lo ¿sabias?  
Temari: -Si...me lo dijo alguien en la sala B…   
Tenten: -"LEE…" Ya veo... pues si... los rumores son ciertos –sonrisa- ""Oh oh, necesito hablar con Sakura AHORA!"" Con permiso... buscare a Sakura!!

Tenten: -Sakura!!! -agarrandola del brazo- ven conmigo..-Llevandola a un rinc´n solitario.  
Sakura: - ..!.. ¿Eh? que pasa?   
Tenten: -Escuchame, hable con Hinata, a ella.. le gusta ... Naruto...  
Sakura: -¿QUE LE QUE QUIEN?!!  
Tenten: -El problema es que tu aun le gustas a Naruto... y de seguro el te invitara a ir al baile, debes conseguir pareja antes que el te invite...  
Sakura: -Claro, por Hinata haria lo que fuera pero, ademas no quiero ir con Naruto, pero... ¿Quien querria ir conmigo?  
Tenten: -Dejame eso a mi... yo se quien es perfecto... 

Sakura: -Asique he decidido, que aunque no me gustes, aceptare a ir al baile contigo, pero entiende que esto no significa nada ¿de acuerdo Lee?  
Lee: -ENTENDIDO SAKURA!!  
Sakura: -Ademas eres un gran amigo asique no me siento mal en ir contigo...   
Lee: -ARIGATO SAKURA HAS ARREGLADO COMPLETAMENTE MI DIA!!   
Sakura: --sonrisa- Me voy, nos vemos a la noche, Adios Lee... 

Naruto: -Olle Tenten ¿has visto a Sakura?  
Tenten: -No no la he visto Naruto... ¿para que la buscas?  
Naruto: -Queria invitarla al baile. . .  
Tenten: -Pero Naruto... Sakura va a ir al baile con Lee...  
Naruto: -¿QUE?!!! CON CEJOTAS!!! ¿Y ahora que hago? Nadie querra ir conmigo...  
Tenten: -"Perfecto"... por que no tratas de salir de lo tradicional, e invitas a otra persona... –No se da cuenta que aparece Neji tras el muro.  
Naruto: -Si puede ser. . . ¿TU QUIERES VENIR CONMIGO TENTEN? -ojitos de cachorro-  
Tenten: --Susurrando-Naruto yo se con quien podrias ir...  
Naruto: -¿Ah si?  
Tenten: -Alguien que no se negará... pero debes ir rapido por ella...  
Naruto: -¿Quién, quien?  
Tenten: -Hi-Na-Ta  
Naruto: -Hinata? . . . mmm.. si...CLARO! Arigato Tenten!! la abraza  
Neji: -¿Tenten?  
Tenten: -¿Neji? yo...  
Neji: -Olvidalo. . .dejame solo –corre-  
Tenten: -Neji...  
Naruto: -Gomen Tenten, Gomen, solo queria agradecerte... y..  
Tenten: -No importa, lo arreglare... pero Naruto, ve por Hinata en 20 minutos ¿ok? 20 minutos..  
Naruto: -HAI! –corre-  
Tenten: -Mision 1 cumplida, ahora... -mirada melancolica- ¿que hare con Neji?...Debo hablar con el pero primero... hablare con Hinata...  
**00000**  
**Continuara... **

Ojala les haya gustado Como se habran dado cuenta... puse algo de Naruhina y un poquitin de Shikatema ... ¿Que les parecio? OPINEN!!

GRAX A LOS QUE LO LEEN!!! DE VERDAD! Dejenme mas reviews!!! 


End file.
